The storm washes away all bounderies
by RozBen
Summary: Robin is acting way out of charater on a certain day. The team is worried and find him in a graveyard. NO LONGER A ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

I, _RozBen_, do not own Young Justice, or its charaters; all rights to their proper owners. :)

This is a one-shot (maybe) about Dick Grayson on a certain day. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The day stated out as any other, so the team figured it'd be like the saying,<em> 'Different day, same shit.'<em>

The only difference was that it was raining lightly outside, dark clouds rolling in.

Wally was hovering around Megan as she cooked, and the smell of burning cookies wafted from out of the kitchen. Wally was making passes at her, like normal, and she was drowing in ignarant bliss, not realizing what he was trying to do. Artimis had become sick of it rather early, having been sitting at the island, trying to work on her bow, and had snapped at him venemisouly. They shouted nonsencical bullshit for about five minutes, before Conner began shouting at them. The three were snarling at each other in a nother five minutes, Megan having floated away from the scene.

Kuldur had walked in, book in hand, saw what was going on and considered turning around, head back to his room and blare his music into his ears and pretending he never even left that room. But, sighing, he sagged, knowing it was his duty as leader to stop all of this. "Alright. Everyone! Everyone!" It wasn't working. They all ignored him, like normal. Megan gave him a worried look as the smell of burning cookies became more noticable. Kuldur set down his book, same spot as always, and marched into the kitchen.

The shouting was getting worse, and it looked superboy was about to put some dents into some heads.

It was then the teleported announced Robin's arrival. _'Reconize Robin 002'_

Thunder crackled outside as a flash of lightning illuminated the room.

Everyone stopped shouting as the Boy Wonder stalked into the kitchen, dripping wet and _very_ pissed looking. He went to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle, about to close the fridge.  
>"Uh, dude? It doesn't look like you need any more water." smirked Wally from inside Conner's headlock.<br>"_Fuck_ you!" he shouted, slamming it shut and whirling around, his teeth bared. Thunder boomed again as another flash struck across the sky, giving Robin a murderous look. "You think you're _oh so damn_ smart, don't you? Any _pre-schooler_ could see i'm went and find it funny that i'm getting something to drink! You're a _damn teenager_, growing up. _Act like it_!" The sudden outburst, from the normally collected young bird, shocked everyone. Plus, Robin wasn't one to curse. They stood, looking stupidly at him, in a stunned silence. Conner let go of Wally, Artimis pulled out of Kuldur's slack grasp and Megan just stared.

Lightning flashed.

"Dude...harsh..." Wally looked like he was just sucker punched by Conner, slapped by some randome hot chick, and had his puppy get run over right in front of him.  
>"Its the truth." Robin mumbled, taking a sip of his water. Most of his anger had vanished at the sight of his friend's broken look. Not sure what to say, and knowing he couldn't take it back, he just turned on his heel and left the room and its shell shocked occupents.<p>

_List of things to do later:_

_1) Take Wally to an all you can eat resturant and pay for all of it._

Robin sighed when his door shut automatically behind him. He peeled off his water loged cape and shirt, dumping them at the foot of his bed. He should put them in the hamper, but right now, he was tired, angry and filled with a rageful storm of agony. Sighing again, he rummaged through his drawers, in search of dry clothing. He pulled on a rage red shirt, and black pants. His converses were scuffed and ratty, but he didn't care. Suffing his feet into them, he snatched up his water bottle and guzzled the rest of it, wiping his lips with the back of his hand as he waited for a call.

...

"Wally, will you stop your pacing?" snarked a pissy Artimis from her seat on the couch. She had claimed the sofa and TV after the Robin Incident.  
>"How can you just sit there?" replied Wally without any heat. Artimis didn't answer, only quirked an eyebrow. "Dude! Robin totally just spazzed on us and you're worried about just sitting around and not finding out what's wrong?" Wally nearly shouted, catching everyone else's attention. Megan, Conner and Kuldur had stayed in the kitchen, trying to scrap off the burnt remains of Megan's latest batch of cookies, while talking about Robin.<p>

"I agree. Something is wrong." Kuldur walked in, his hand cupping his chin in thought.  
>"Yeah, but what?" asked Wally.<br>"He was rageful." Megan flated over the back of the couch and sat down next to Artimis.  
>"No duh." Artimis turned off the TV.<br>"No, i mean his emotions, all of them, were covered in a thick and choking rage and agony. Its all...emotional."  
>"Hey. I thought we all agreed that you wouldn't you your telepathy without consent." Conner leaned opver the back of the couch, anger returning to his face, his word sharp.<br>"I feel emotions like waves. Its not somthing i can control." Conner's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything as he stood straight.

"Back to Robin." Kuldur redirected the conversation.  
>"So...he's in a lot of pain and very angry. What could cause that?" asked Wally.<br>"More like what can't?" Artimis slumped into her seat.

Robin walked in at that moment, putting on his jacket and messanger bag. His sunglasses concelaed his red-rimmed eyes. His eyes traveled around and saw his friends all clustered around the sofa. He caught the end of their conversation. "More like what can't what?" he asked.  
>"Robin!" Megan squeaked, sitting on her knees to see him.<br>"Well, since no one is answering..." he trailed off, heaing back to the fridge and garbbing two bottles of soda. "I'm outta here." he closed the door with his foot, putting the sodas into his bag.  
>"Where're you going?" asked Wally, almost silent.<br>"Out."  
>"Where?" asked Megan, standing up and blocking his way to the garage.<br>"Who the hell do you think you are? My mom?" he snarled, pushing past her roughly and all but running off. Thunder boomed above them. When they touched, all of Megan's breath was forced out of her. She felt agony and hate and fear flood into her being, attacking her soul without mercy. Gasping, she dropped to her knees, choking on all the overflowing pain. Tears blurred her vision as Conner helped her stand.

Lightning struck, glaring harshly at them for a moment before disappearing like Robin had just done.

Batman came onto the big screen, his dark voice cutting through their startled thoughts.  
>"Is Robin there?"<br>"He was, like a minute ago." Wally whizzed in front of the screan, hoping to give Megan a moment to collect herself.  
>"Where did he go?"<br>"We're not his parents." Conner growled, helping Megan sit. He recived the darkest, foulest Bat-glare ever made, and Conner knew it. "Its...what he said when we asked him." he supplied, floundering as he felt fear trickle down his spine. Batman's eyes widened, and you could see it, behind his mask.  
>"What is the date?" he asked someone at his side.<br>"The twenty seventh, sir." They could see horror pass over Batman's face, and their fear exploded into full blown panic.

...

_List of things to do later:_

_2) Teach Megan how not to burn everything she makes._

Smashing the tracker on his bike, he hopped on.

Robin strapped on his helmet before pressing the button to open the garage door. He turned on his motorcycle, revving it before shooting out into the pelting rain and darkness. He kept going, passing through the town in a blink of an eye. He just kept going. _The next town over, just the next town over._ He kept thinking, focusing on that and that alone. The road was slick and he fought to keep the bike under control. The rain felt like bullets. And knowing Robin, it wasn't an exaggeration.

A call came into his helmet, ringing. All he had to do was say hello. It was Wally. But he didn't answer. He just sped up danergously, his rage blowing up.

...

"He's not picking up." Wally closed his communicater, looking worriedly at Batman, who was typing on a side computer.  
>"He destroyed my tracker on his bike." Megan gasped, tears collecting in the corners of her eyes.<br>"Sir. The tracker is not nessisary. It is the twenty-seventh of August. You know where he is." Batman nodded slowly, before sighing.  
>"I am sending your team on a mission."<br>"_What_?"  
>"<em>No<em>!"  
>"But Robin-!"<br>"Go to Gothem and bring Robin back. Why are you still here?" The team didn't even bother with their costumes. They just ran to Megan's bio-ship.

-X-

"Hey mom. Hey dad. Its...uh...Its been a while, hasn't it?" the icy rain had long ago soaked through his clothing. "Bruce has been good. He's amazing. He talk to me all the time. We've done a lot for Gothem these past few weeks. Cleaned up the harbor, donated money and supplies to its shelters and hospitals and schools. We've put Joker and Ivy back in their places." Hot tears trekked down his face, dripping off of his chin  
>"We..uh...We have put together a new team too. A bunch of sidekicks turned into partners against crime. Ya know? Megan is the sweetest. Kinda remeinds me of you mom, always happy and baking. Would you mind if i gave her your recipies? She could use them. Wally is the craiest of the bunch, always talkin' an' joking. Jus'-just like you dad. Though he's always finding new material, unlike you with your same old jokes. Doesn't mean they weren't funny." The tears fell faster as his body began shaking. It had nothing to do with the cold. He put red roses on each of the graves and sat onto the muddy earth between them.<br>"Conner is like an older brother. Kinda-kinda hot headed, but underneath that he's just confused and protective. Passanate. Kuldur. Kuldur is like the oldest and cool. He's level headed, keeps us together and safe. He's our shield i guess. Artimis is the newest mebmber. Trying to get away from her past so she isn't sucked into crime. We go to school together and she's really funny. When she isn't making fun of you." His talking was becoming more and more hoarse as he tried to fight the tears. Finally, he gave up and let the sobs shake through him. Rain was still pelting him, but he didn't feel it.

-X-

"How are we going to find him? This city is huge!" Wally zipped from one side of the ship to the other.  
>"Calm down. Megan, can you find him?" Kuldur asked. Conner stood up and walked over to where Wally was standing. He put his ear againstn the window. <em>"Conner is like an older brother. Kinda-kinda hot headed, but underneath that he's just confused and protective. Passanate. Kuldur. Kuldur is like-"<em>  
>"He's blocking me. I can't."<br>"Quiet!" Conner snapped, shutting everyone up. He pressed his ear against it again, straining to hear. _"Artimis is the newest mebmber. Trying to get away from her past so she isn't sucked into crime. We go to school together and she's really funny."_  
>"That way!" he pointed, still listening. It was hard, but heard his friend's voice and hear an even fainter sound, a rapid fluttering. His heart.<p>

No one questioned him, just fallowed his orders. He directed them, even after Robin stopped talking. They kept going in tence silence.  
>"Did you know you go to school with Robin?" asked Conner, looking down at Artimis.<br>"No..." she said quietly, looking up at him. "How do you-?"  
>"He was talking to someone. Said it himself." he looked back into the storm.<p>

After what seemed like hours, they were above a cemetary. Shocked to see Robin's bike in clear view, they pulled it into the Bio-ship. It looked like it was drowing in the rain. A lone figure was walking down the main path, leaving. Robin. His hands were shoved in his pockets, shivering.  
>"Open the bay doors. Superboy. Grab him." Kuldur instructed. Conner shot out, running uphill and grabbing Robin.<p>

Robin was shocked when he was lifted in the air. He tried to strike his attacker, but then his wrist was caught and big blue orbes stared into his eyes.  
>"Conner?" he blinked in his confusion.<br>"I'm here. We're here. We'll always be here." Robin looked down the lane and saw all of his friends shivering in the rain, waiting.  
>"But-"<br>"No buts. I may be _confused_ and_ hot headed_ at times, but i have a very _protective_ side. We understand why you said what you did." Conner carried him bridal style down the lane and set him down next to Wally and Megan. They hugged him, almost fighting over who had the larger hug.  
>"Thanks. You don't know what this means to me." he sniffled, afraid he'd begin crying again. He slowly reached up and, after a moment's hesitation, he took off his sunglasses, turning his face to the sky, his eyes closed. When he looked back at his team, it was his signature smirk. Hie bright blue eyes shined with tears that refused to fall.<p>

"Dick Grayson." Artimis whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Alright, i hav reviews that want me to add more and i think i will. I only ask that you

Give me your favorite pairings (Conner/Robin, Wally/Artimis ect..)

Give me any ideas that you want in (How to make it better)

Which villians to use (Joker or Ivy ect..)

=D


	3. Chapter 3

I, _RozBen_, do not own Young Justice, or its charaters; all rights to their proper owners. :)

This is now story, since i have gotten good reviews, but it was meant to be a one shot. Gimme your advice, ideas, your pairings and i'll try to mix them in. :)

* * *

><p>The wind rustled crunching leaves in the trees, shaking them violently. Rain washed down the dirty road, cleaning it of garbage, and soaked the windows so bad it was hard to see through. The sky was gun metal grey with a rageful red glowing above it. The air was heavy, sticky and humid. It had a sharp taste of metallic, the smell of rain and moist earth. There was a savage beauty to this storm, both awe inspiring and terrifying.<p>

The bio-ship was quiet. The only sound was the rain, pounding against the windows, sides and roof. Megan could scarcely see through the windshield and ended up swerving more than once to avoid a building or build board. She apologized in an automatic mumble that no one called her on. Robin had fallen asleep, his shivering had died down, but his lips were still tinted that ghastly, dead looking blue. He was secure in his seat, a thick blanket over his shoulders and tucked around him, thanks to Wally.

Artimis just couldn't tear her eyes away from him. Dick Grayson. Heir of _Bruce Freaking Wayne_. Just a normal kid who when to school with her, two years younger than her but taking the same classes as her. She'd seen him kidnapped from school at least a dozen time in the past two months. That entire time, his fear, his screams-they had all been forced to keep the image of the innocent boy. One who could not defend himself, when he could have beaten them with a hand tied behind his back. _All that unnecessary pain._

"I can't believe it. He's Dick Grayson...and i...i never made the connection." she muttered, her voice seemed to boom in the small aircraft.  
>"I've heard of him from Uncle Berry. He's always being kidnapped and ransomed." Wally looked up, his eyes glassy. "I saw pictures of'm and one time i watched it live and i noticed that they looked alike, but when i heard him scream, that innocent, terrified scream...i just shook my head and watched Batman save him."<br>"He is the ward of Bruce Wayne, correct? Does that mean..." Kaldur looked up and away just as quickly. _Was Bruce Batman?_  
>"I dunno and i don't care. What i do know and i care about, is that Bruce and Batman have a kid on the line, both at day and night. He's never safe." Conner gently tucked Robin back into his cocoon as the blanket slipped.<br>"mmmm." Robin shifted in his seat, before Megan swerved again. It sent Wally and Artimis tumbling down the angled slide of the ship's newly tilted floor. They crashed together, Wally's hips locking her against the control panel, as Robin sat up, wide eyed and looking around dazed looking. Conner had grabbed Robin's seat, so he hadn't slid that far from him.  
>"Its okay." he looked over his shoulder at Megan. She had stopped the ship and leveled it out.<br>"Sorry! Sorry."  
>"Wha-What's going on?" Robin yawned.<br>"We're...uh...lost." The martin's green skin turned a violent shade of violet.

Robin undid his belt, tugging the blanket closer around him and looked out the window. They were uptown, not far from the city's outskirts.  
>"Go left for two blocks then turn another left." Megan slowly inched the bio-ship in that direction, not daring to go any faster than necessary. This storm was getting worse and it was beginning to mess with her steering. Once they were there, Robin told her to go up to the second house on the left.<p>

The Manor is a dark fortress, only standing out when lightning struck, giving it a horror movie type feel. It is a Gothic architecture combined with designs of castellated architecture. A tall brick and iron gate stood tall and ominously in the front, complete with guards. Meaning, it was scary as hell in a thundering storm, such as the one they were in. Bats scattered across the sky, having been scared by the sudden light. Some lights were on, which the team took as a good sign.

"Home scary home. Drop us off in the back. There's a basket ball court in the back we can land on, if you shrink the ship a bit." The team looked at him with a mix of horror, amusment and looking way unsure. "Bruce won't mind. Promise."

Still not fully on board with the plan, she did as she was told and landed in the back. They all climbed out, Conner leading even though Robin told him not to worry. The back door opened as Megan finished shrinking the ship and putting it into her pocket. The door was illuminated by a bright yellow light, and two figures stood inside it. One ran out, while the smaller one shook his head. Conner tenced, ready to meet him head on. But Robin ran from behind him and ran at the figure.  
>"Bruce!"<br>"Dick!" Bruce dropped to his knees, mud splattering on his pants, and hugged Robin-Dick-close. Everyone averted their eyes to the sky or ground, finging something intresting to look at. For Wally, it was the creepy gargoles that were staring at him, teeth bared. He took a nervous gulp. The team just though they were seeing something they probably shouldn't. Conner tried to tune them out, but he heard every word.

"Well, what are we standing in the rain for? Come. Get inside, all of you, or you'll catch your deaths." A older man with grey-white came outside, holding a black umbrella over Bruce and Dick. Dick and Bruce stood, Bruce's arm around his shoulders.  
>"Well, come on guys, or Alfred's gonna freak on your-"<br>"I dare you to complete that sentence, Master Richard."  
>"-your-r-r-r-r butts?" he smiled up at Alfred, who rolled his eys with a smile.<br>"Now, inside! Everyone."

After about fifteen minutes of having Dick's butler fuss over them, the team was gathered in the living room, all sitting; cozy and warm. Artimis and Megan wore long skirts and button down shirts. Conner, Wally and Kaldur wore jeans and blue t-shirts. A fire crackled in front of them, hisssing as it ate the wood and giving off a warm orange glow. Dick was off with Alfred, having made it clear his team came first.

Bruce walked in with a stark white button up shirt and dark black kakkis. He leaned against the fireplace and just watched them for a moment.  
>"Thank you." he said finally. His eyes showed a million worlds. The fire flickered across his features and danced in his dark eyes.<br>"For what?" asked Wally, confused.  
>"Aw, come on Alfred!" voices were coming down the hall.<br>"No. You have an appointment in the morning."  
>"But-!"<br>"No. You were out in that horrible rain all day. You could get sick." The butler came in, with large coffee mugs full of steaming brown liquid, that had marshmellows floating along the top, on a silver tray. He set it down in front of them on the coffeee table and began handing them out. The last one who got one was Robin.  
>"Dude, suck it up. You know he's right." Wally was in a haze of pleasure. Dick and Bruce shared a look before chuckling.<br>"He's smarter than you, Dickie. It took him an entire week to realize-"  
>"Alfred is always right." Both Dick and Bruce said in unison. Alfred turned away from Kaldur to give them a stern look that made them blush darkly.<br>"Sorry." they said in unison. Alfred shook his head at their antics but stood and picked up his tray.  
>"I have their rooms prepared. Whenever they wish to be shown them-"<br>"I'll do it, Alfred." Dick smiled up at him.  
>"Are you sure, Master Richard?"<br>"Its not a problem." he smiled up at Alfred brightly.

-X-

"So...dude. This place is like freaking amazing." Wally had his head hung from off the bed's side. Dick had a queen sized bed, comlpete with canopy and curtains. Dick smirked from his seat at his computers. Megan and Artimis had already gone to bed, but all the boys were still up and talking in Dick's room. His room was large and deep red with black trim. One one side, Dick had his dark oak dresser, a matching nightstand and bed. On the other, was his computers, his closet and punching bag. The room itself was huge, being just bigger than Mount Justice's rec room.

"Its not that great."  
>"I have to agree with Wally on this one." Kaldur was on Dick's balcony, looking over the garden. It had stopped raining about an hour ago, but the clouds still threatened rain. He looked back at his team mates.<br>"Diddo." Conner was sitting cross legged on the floor next to Richard. He looked up at Dick with big blue orbs. "Its amazing here."  
>"Huh. Totally." sarcasim laced his tone thickly. He turned back to his computer when a chat request poped up. He clicked it and up came Batman's face. He didn't look too happy.<br>"You're at home?"  
>"Yes." Robin sat straighter.<br>"You're not wearing-" Batman's eyes narrowed.  
><em>'And you're doing an excellent impression of not being Bruce.'<em> "Oh, come on! Batman, they're my friends. I trust them with my life!"  
>"We'll discuss this later." Batman exited out before Dick could get a word in edge-wise. Groaning, Robin slumped in his comfy seat and turned back to his friends.<p>

Not a moment later, Bruce knocked on Dick's half-opened door. He came in and fixed Dick a firm look.  
>"Its almost mid-night. Why are you kids still up?"<br>"Just talking. Guess time got away from us." Dick chuckled.  
>"Well, i want you in bed and asleep within the hour." Bruce turned and waved, "Oh, and Dick?"<br>"Yes?"  
>"You're grounded for the next two weeks." with a smile, he left. Dick Sighed, but understood why. He had run out early that morning, before Bruce and Alfred was awake. Then he came home and went straight for Mount Justice, not spareing them a word of second glance. But he had gotten what he wanted. Tickets to Haley's circus.<p>

"Guess that answers that question." Wally was still on Dick's bed, his head still hanging.  
>"What question?" Dick blinked at his friend.<br>"Bruce isn't Batman." Conner looked back up at him.  
>"And it is also time for us to retire to our rooms." Kal placed a hnad on Dick's shoulder. "Good night, my friend."<br>"Night Robin...err Dick." Wally smiled before bouncing off the bed and zipping out of the room. A moment later, he was peeking back into the room. "Um...do ya think Alfred would mind if i had a midnight snack?"  
>"He'd be insulted if you didn't."<br>"SWEET!" and he was gone.  
>"Good night, Dick." Conner gently punched his arm, in a playful way.<br>"Night guys." he yawned, feeling exhaustion creep into his limbs.

* * *

><p>Alright! Wow, already twenty reviews :)<p>

Um...to answer LittleMissFutureToBe's question, i picked that date bc its the day my world crumbled. My family was in a car accident and my parents are in a coma. My lil bro and i are staying at our Aunt's. Its been about 2 years.

Animelover210- i really like your eye staring idea!.! Though i'm a bit confused by the whole getting sick part. No, worries, i figure it out. I'll see if i can fit it in there. :)

In general, there will be mother/ son bonding btw Robin and wonder woman, later on.

Father/son bonding Dick/Bruce

Tony Zucco-if you hadn't already guessed :)

Joker and Ivy later on (hopfully)

Bro/Bro with Wally and Kal

**Thanks for all of your reviews! ! I'll try to keep this story going as well as it started out and ideas are always welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

I, _RozBen_, do not own Young Justice, or its charaters; all rights to their proper owners. :)

This is now story, since i have gotten good reviews, but it was meant to be a one shot. Gimme your advice, ideas, and i'll try to mix them in. :)

**A/N:** I've decided on the pairings and you'll just have to wait and see. :)

* * *

><p><em>He watched as they climbed, waiting to head up after the spot light left them. He was suppose to be a surprise, showing off his new outfit. A moment later, he was climbing up. The watched them in amazment. His parents always made it look so graceful and amazing. They trusted each other soooo much. The proof of that was that they were working without a saftey net. And he knew that they'd never let him fall.<em>

_They'd always be there to catch him._

_The smell of sweat, of animals and hot, butter popcorn filled his nose. People cheering and screaming in fear and awe filled his ears. His eye soaked in the entire crowd. Was that Bruce Wayne? Holy shit, it is! Excitment and amazement vibrated the very air in waves of 'oohs' and 'awws'._

_"Freaking Sweet!" some ginger headed kid, about two years older than him, screamed at the top of his lungs. The older guy next to him, who looked a lot like him, forced him to sit back down, though the kid still seemed to vibrate in his seat. He smiled, thinking about how that kid would react when he saw him doing the smae thing, but only being eight!_

_The light blared at him as his name was announced. He smiled and gave a small wave, before readying himself. He tightened his legs before releasing their tension, in order to keep himself warm and flexible. He rolled his shoulders and bounced on the balls of his feet. His grin widened as his parents swung twoards him._

_Time slowed._

_His parents swung twoards him, his mother's hands stretching out. They seemed to float for a moment. But, they heard a noise. They looked up, and time slowed even further. The cable lines tore. He looked back to his parents, fearfully, knowing all too well what that meant._

_His mother pulled back her hands back, in order to keep him from garbbing her in a last ditch effort to save them, as fear and love swirled in her eyes. "Dick...We Love You!" It started as a scared word, but ended up as a shout before a blood curdling scream erupted from her throat, mixing with her husband's. It was cut short abruptly as they hit the ground with a hallow thud. The sickening sound of breaking bones forced all the breath out of his lungs as he stared down at the pounded flesh, broken bones and sea of dark blood, that had been, no more than a moment ago, had been his parents._

_The crowd had forgotten about him as they stared, horrified. A low murmer began, starting with gasps and muffled crying. People stood, or shrank in their seats. Many began running widley from the tent in a fenzied panic. Children screamed and cried._

_He knew he had shouted something after she said his name. But now, he was screaming and sobbing, louder than all of them, collapsing onto his knees as he stared down at them._  
><em>"Mom! Dad! No!"<em>

_They all looked up, as if just realizing he was there._

_He curled into a ball, feeling his heart shatter and its peices shatter and its peices shatter in an never ending cycle of agony..._

He sat up, gasping for air, looking around widly in the dark. His clock said it was almost four in the morning. His door opened and light flared into the room. He winced at the sudden glare, closing his eyes.  
>"Dick?" Bruce came over and sat on his bed. Richard kept gasping for breath and hugged him close, feeling like a child but not caring. He felt warm arms encircle him and pull him closer.<br>"I miss them a lot. It's not fair. That bastard is still out there!" he cried harder.  
>"It heals in time, Richard. Its never completely gone, the pain, but it will lessen. And he will be brought to justice, i swear it."<p>

Conner had stopped abruptly, just outside Robin's door. He was on his way to Robin's room, to see why his heart beat was sky rocketing and why he was breathing harshly in pants, when he heard Dick and Bruce talking.  
>"-That bastard is still out there!"<br>"It heals in time, Richard. Its never completly gone, the pain..." Conner backed up quietly, turning around before creeping back into his room. He slowly shut the door, clicking it shut almost silently. "...He will be brought to justice, i swear it." Conner stood there, just thinking about what he had overheard. He felt terrible. Superman never talked to him, sure, but he was still there, even if he was just a background figure. He didn't think he'd react too much if somthing happened to him. But Dick? He and his parents...they were so close and loved each other with all of their hearts...

Forcing away his tears, Conner growled under his breath. Turning on his heel, he marched to his bed and got in it, wrenching his blankets up and around his shoulders as he layed on his side. He fumed silently, shaking in rage. _'Any man weak enough to kill another shouldn't be allowed to feel freedom ever again. I'll help Robin any way i can from here on out.'_

-X-

Morning came earlier than anyone really wanted it too. Bruce had to wake up at six to head to a bussiness meeting, but not before telling Alfred Dick's friends could stay as long as they would like. Aflred had gone straight to the kitchen, beginning to make eggs, bacon, toast, ham, waffles and pancakes. He freshly squeezed lemonaid, orange juice and chilled them in the fridge, next to the fat-free milk. The smell of food wafted up to the bedrooms, immediatly drawing Wally, who didn't give a rat's ass if it was six thirty in the damn morning.

Artimis and Megan had woken up a few minutes later, but Artimis stayed in her room for a long time. She stared at the door for a few minutes, her mind still reeling about Robin being Dick Grayson, before sighing and getting up.

Kaldur wondered down a moment after her, not that he called out to her, though he paused to take a careful look at the peices of art displayed around the hall, grand stair case and foyer. An unusal fact about him, one only his two best friends knew, was that he had a great intrest in art. He found the peices to be magnificent and intriging. Some were strange, he'll admit. He went into the dinning room. Wally was scarfing down a high pile of pancakes, saturated in butter and syrup. He had to fight off a disgusted look. Wally's mouth was stuffed with food, his hair sticking up in odd angles, his mouth and chin and cheeks were dripping in syrup.  
>"Manners, Wally." he sighed, sitting next to him. He wasn't hungry yet, so he placed his head in the palm of his hand. In fact, just watching Wally made him want to put off food for the rest of his life.<p>

Megan and Artimis were talking across the table, eating fast but with manners at least. They didn't even notice him. Not even thirty seconds later, a steaming plate of eggs, bacon and toast was placed in front of him, then a glass of orange juice and then a bowl of strawberries. He blinked and looked up, seeing Alfred who smiled at him before leaving without a word.  
>"Thank you!" he called after the shock wore off. He hadn't heard him, hadn't senced his presence.<p>

...

Dick rolled over, looking at his clock. It was almost seven. He sat up and stretched, yawning. He looked around his room bleary eyed before remembering last night. His. Team. Knew. Who. He. Is. His eyes widened. More importantly, they were all here, _in his house_! He scrabled to his feet, stuffing his feet into a pair of brown slippers and putting on his dark red robe. He almost ran down the hall, but stopped short when he heard soft snoring. _Someone was still asleep_. He turned to see who it was. Supey. Of course. He smiled and opened Conner's door, a second before thinking, _'I hope like hell he doesn't sleep naked.' _He shuttered thinking back to the day he walked in on Bruce and Cla-He shook his head and surpressed another shutter

Conner was twisted up in his blankets, his head buried in his pillows. From what Robin saw, he was wearing a black shirt. Taking that as a good sign he took a running start and pounced on him.

...

Everyone in the dinnning hall, Alfred included, turned their head towards the area of the bedrooms upstairs. They heard a girly scream and eerie laughter, though both were muffled.  
>"Seems master Richard has woken in a good mood." Aflred had a ghost of a smirk as he placed another placte of fresh eggs in front of Wally.<br>"That is...normal?" asked Kal, still craning his head.  
>"Oh, yes. He has done it many times to Bruce. Though, after the last incident, i had hoped he would have given that little wake up call of his."<br>"Incident?" Kaldur'ahm turned back to the older man.  
>"Hmh. Funny story, actually. He pounced on Bruce when he had a guest. Came down looking mortified." he chuckled, as he left the room. Everyone paused in their eating to share a grimance.<br>"Dudes? I don't think i'm hungry anynmore."

...

Conner stared over the side of his bed, his nose touching the matress. Robin was rocking back and forth, clutching his stomach in hystarical laughter.  
>"That's not funny!" He got up on his hands and knees.<br>"Is too! You screeched like a girl!" tears ran down his cheeks as he gasped for breath.  
>"Grrrr. Ima get you!"<br>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Robin jumped up and landed on Supey's back as the clone tried to tackle him. Dick pushed off of him and bolted from the room, tearing down tha hall. "ALFRED, HELP ME!" He jumped onto the railing on the staircase and slid down it as Superboy ran after him, a few stairs behind him. Alfred and his team had run out onto the foyer, in a panic before realizing Robin and Supey were just kidding around. As Robin jumped off the banister, Conner jumped him and they tumbled to the floor. They tumbled around, both fighting to get the upper hand.

"Please refrain from breaking anything." Alfred turned on his heel and retreated to the kitchen. The only sound he got was grunting and the horrid sound of inappropriate insults that had absolutly no foundation.

-X-

"Now i expect you back here by two thirty, are we clear?" Alfred handed Dick a large box. It was heavy. It was nearing nine now, and the team wasn't willing to impose on Mister Wayne or Alfred any more, so it was decided that they would head back to Mount Justice. Everyone was dressed in the clothing they wore yesterday. Alfred had washed and dried them last night.  
>"Yeah, i know." he smiled. "I'll be here, don't worry." Alfred nodded and fondly patted his shoulder.<br>"Will your friends be spending another night?" Robin blinked and looked behind them, where they were clustered.  
>"What do ya say guys?"<br>"Oh, no we couldn't-"  
>"We've already imposed so much-"<br>"My mom is probabaly worried-"  
>"My aunt's gonna have my head-" The responces all came out at the same time, all slightly embaressed and not quite sure what to think. Richard was an amazing friend, but they hadn't planed on spending the night. And this was another short notice. They really didn't want to seem rude, especially considering this was Bruce Freaking Wayne's home and Alfred was kind and amazing. Conner just shrugged, hoping to look like he didn't care.<p>

"Maybe next weekend?" Alfred placed a smaller box on to of the one that was already in Dick's hands. "Batman told me to give this to you."  
>"What is it?" he looked at it.<br>"You destroyed the last one." Robin turned a slight pink, ducking his head. "Hmm. Good thing Bruce hadn't been here to pick up _that_ particular phone call. Ohterwise, he would have grounded you from patrol _and_ missions for_ two months_."  
>"Thanks Alfred."<br>"Right, off with you." he shooed them out of the back door and into the garden. "Be safe, Master Richard. Everyone, be careful."

-X-

"Why don't you two just marry each other already?" cried Robin, having slapped his hands over his ears and slumping in his eat. Wally and Artimis had started at it not even half an hour after getting back. He wasn't even sure what the hell this one was particuarly about. Conner sat ridgidly by his side, glaring darkly at thw two who stood in front of them, blocking his romance moive. Megan was trying out the recipie that Alfred had given her for fudge cookies, fallowing it by the letter. He had given her detailed instructions, and she took several minutes to re-read it several times. She would not burn these!

Kal had just walked in, hearing Robin's comment, and looked up from his book. Sighing, he realized today was going to be yet another Tuesday. Any moment, Supey was gonna-  
>"ENOUGH!"<p>

-too late. He was in and their argument was getting louder and louder. He put the book down, in a different spot-instead of on the island, it was on the coffee table-, and preceeded to wedge his way in to get to the bottom of this. After he had his ear drums blown out by an angry Superboy, a screeching pissed archer and a pissed Wally, he found out it was just over Wally being a, quote 'Sexist pig who sees women as nothing more than play things.'

"Alright, that is Enough!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Wally and Artimis winced away, being as they were right next to him. Conner just huffed and puffed, glaring silently. "This team cannot work together smoothly if two of its memebers are constantly at each others' throats and then bringing the rest of us in with you." Kal looked between the two of them.  
>"Wally, i dare you to take Artimis on a date." Robin smirked.<br>"Dude!" Wally gave him a disbelieving look.  
>"Gross!" Artimis crossed her amrs and looked away. "Not happening."<br>"But he has the right idea. Tonight, you will go out and you will not be allowed back on this team until you come to an understanding." Kal walked back to his book and picked it up.  
>"But-" Conner sat back down next to Dick as Wally's angry disbelief turned to a pout.<br>"That is not a request, Wallace." The leader gave him a firm, deep frown. His eyes seemed to satre right into Wally's soul. "Do not make me have to drag your mentos into this. We want them to know we are capable, but this childish behavior will only prove that we are not." Artimise sighed and nodded reluctantly.  
>"Pick me up at seven. Dinner, then home. That's it."<br>"Fine."

The romance movie stopped, allowing a commercial to come on. Bright colors swriled on the screen.

"Lions, elephants, games, rides, cotton candy, popcorn and the strange and facinating! Where is this found kids?"  
>"The circus!" a crowd cired.<br>"Yes! The circus! Its back in Gothem this coming Friday, Friday, Friday! Come meet Amanda Wrinkle, also known as The Lioness! She traps herself ina cage with three hungry lions and tames them! Come meet Bon Hanson! Also known as Magicshia! He can make any audiance member disappear and reappear at the top of the tent, in a steel box! Come and see all of them! All at Haliey's circus, Friday!" Everyone watched as they showed a woman with loong golden hair tamed lions with just a whip, or how a man disappeared and reappeard, having taken several people with him.

"I have tickets. Anyone wanna go?" asked Robin, but his voice was nuetural.  
>"Uh, sure."<p>

* * *

><p>Nerdygal-lol-not sure if i put your idea on the last chapter, but i was thinking something along the same lines :) Muhahahaha!<p>

In general, there will be mother/ son bonding btw Robin and wonder woman, later on.

Father/son bonding Dick/Bruce

Tony Zucco-if you hadn't already guessed :)

Joker and Ivy later on (hopfully)

Bro/Bro with Wally and Kal

Bro/Sis Artimis/Roy-this will be fun X)

**Thanks for all of your reviews! ! I'll try to keep this story going as well as it started out and ideas are always welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

I, _RozBen_, do not own Young Justice, or its charaters; all rights to their proper owners. :)

This is now story, since i have gotten good reviews, but it was meant to be a one shot. Gimme your advice, ideas, and i'll try to mix them in. :)

**A/N:** I've decided on the pairings and you'll just have to wait and see. :)

* * *

><p>Wally looked up at the door, really not wanting to go up there just yet. He watched around him for a minute, taking it in. He so did not like this city. It was dark and gritty. Sure, in a movie its cool and all, but in real life? Its kinda freaky. The day light city goers were running to their homes, looking around frightened and the night life was beginning to pour in from the alleys and sewers. Literally, the damn sewers! '<em>That's the third guy in the last five minutes!'<em>

Shaking his head, he walked up the runway to Artimis's home. '_Why is this place handy-cap accessible?'_ He looked back down as he rang the door bell. He rocked on his heels, biting his lower lip. It seemed like forever until it opened. He was about to snap at her. He didn't like waiting and she knew it. But it wasn't Artimis who opened the door. It was an older woman with brown hair, darker skin and she was in a wheelchair. _'I...uh...I guess that explains it.'_  
>"Is Artimis home?"<br>"Baywatch?" she asked kindly with a chuckle. He felt his face heat up.  
>"Yeah, that's me." She wheeled herself backwards and angled herself so she could call up the stairs.<br>"Artimis! Wally West is here!"  
>"In a minute, mom! I can't find my shoe!"<p>

Wally noticed Roy come walking down the hall, holding a heeled shoe in one hand. His face was dark, threatening. He handed it to Artimis's mother. She looked up at him questioning silently.  
>"Give us a minute." He walked out, shoving Wally back and closed the door. He glared down at Wally, not saying a word, with a sneer on his face. He grabbed him by the collar and hauled him roughly down the incline and sped walked him to the closest alley. He slammed him up into the brick wall of a building and held him a good foot off the cracked and uneven ground.<p>

"I have two things to say. One, I do _not_ approve of this little date of yours with _my sister_. Everyone knows what a self-centered flirt you are and that you never take girls seriously." He pulled him off the wall, still a foot of the ground, and slammed him back into it. "That said, the second thing i have to say is that if she sheds a single damn tear, not even the greatest detective, Batman, will be able to find trace evidence of your ever being in Gotham this night! She comes home crying, and even the entire League won't be able to find your mangled body, even with your blood coating this entire city!" he snarled, bringing Wally inches from his face. "Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"  
>"Cr-Crystal." squeaked Wally and he was dropped heavily to the ground, being sudeenly released from Roy's death grip.<br>"Perfect." his sadist smile sent shivers of fear rolling down Wally's back.

-X-

"Where are they? We're gonna be late."  
>"Cool it, big guy. They'll be here any minute." Robin looked up to see Conner crossing his arms, then sighed and shook his head. Sure, he wanted to get there so bad it hurt. He'd see all of his old friends, if they still worked there, but at the same time he didn't want to go <em>because<em> he'd be seeing all of his old friends again. It'd be bitter-sweet.  
>"I hope they didn't get into an argument." Megan said, fidgeting with her black skirt. It had faded red roses lining the bottom that matched her red shirt with a black rose of her right breast. Her disguise was a girl with red hair, deep green eyes and a light tan. She hoped Conner liked it. But so far, he wasn't taking an interest. <em>'That's okay...he's probably trying to be nice.'<em>  
>"They better not have. The whole reason they are doing this is do they can learn to keep their tempers." Kuldur shifted his weight, really hoping they'd get there soon.<p>

After another five minutes, a gust of strong wind whipped everyone's hair and blew Megan's skirt.  
>"Sorry we're late. I had forgotten that I'd be riding Wally here and accidentally wore a skirt." Wally bent his knees to allow Artimis to slip off his back. Right now, she wore a green shirt with a sparkling black flower going up its side, and its hem was a black waist sash tied in a loose knot. She wore dark blue, faded jeans and black shoes with a slight heel. Wally wore a white shirt and black jeans that were boot cut, along with a matching jean jacket.<br>"No arguments?" Megan smiled.  
>"Nope."<p>

-X-

"Tickets." A taller, older teen with longish brown hair that brushed his neck slouched at podium. His elbows were on it and he looked completely bored out of his skull. Two officers stood on either side of the gate, both to keep people in line and to keep them safe. Robin handed him the tickets.  
>"For me and my five friends." he threw his thumb over his shoulder, pointing at his team. The guy nodded, counted them and let them in. Dick wore his signature sunglasses, having slipped them on moments before their turn. The guy ripped off the tickets, writing something and eyed Robin.<br>"Dude, you look awfully familiar. And that's saying somthin' since i do move around with the circus."  
>"Yeah, yeah, Brenden. I know that." he smiled.<br>"No way! Grayson, that you under them shades?" Smiling sheepishly, Robin slid his glasses up onto the top of his head.  
>"Yeah, its me. And these are my friends. Kal, Megan, Arty, Wally and Conner." He angled his body to let the ticket guy see them. Brenden was all full of piss and vinegar, standing straight and smiling like he was high as he watched them walk by.<br>"Well, i hope you guys enjoy the circus! Oh, and Dickie! Johnson is the new manager; he'll want ta talk to ya. You'll find him in the big tent!" Robin put two thumbs up as a sign that he heard.

The stars glittered across the sky and bright lights danced off of polished wood. The air was heavy with the smell of popcorn and animals. Teenagers and adults walked or ran around, all sight seeing and laughing. There were a few children, but most were at home with their overlyprotective parents.

Fire dancers, swrod swallowers, games and food danced around them as they walked.

"Alright...so what are we gonna do first?" Wally asked. "Gonna see that Johnson guy?"  
>"You and Arty are gonna go off and talk. I'm going to see Henry and catch up with you guys by the big tent, right over there. Kal, I suggest you keep an eye out for the magician; he'll clean you out." Dick began moving away but Conner caught his shoulder without thinking. "Yeah, Con?"<br>"...Maybe we shouldn't split up like that. This place is big. I'll go with you." Conner felt his face heat up when he realized he still had a hold of Dick. He let go pretty quickly, after he looked into Dick's eyes. He felt...weird. He didn't want the bird to leave him.  
>"I agree. We may be heros, but right now we're every day people. It would turn heads to see a lone kid." Kaldur nodded.<br>"Well...alright. Meet you in fifteen. Come on Conner." He caught Conner's hand and gave it a tug before dashing into the crowd. Conner was on his heels, easily keeping up. But he stayed behind the little bird. He felt like he was...electrocuted...when Robin had touched him. It wasn't unpleasant and he found that he wanted the bird to keep holding his hand. He wasn't even sure why he'd grabbed Robin and kept him there. It was like...he felt a moment of blind panic and his arm shot out.

The crowd parted, not wanting to get on his bad side.

He hadn't even realized that Dick had stopped running and ended up colliding with him. "Sorry." He looked down at the dazed bird under him, who was looking up at him. With a nervous smile, that was more of a grimace, Conner got up and helped the smaller teen to his feet. The teen had a dark look on his face and wasn't looking at him. "I said sorry." he huffed.  
>"Its not you." Conner's eyes fallowed Dick's. An older man stood tall with a crisp suit. He didn't look like he belonged, especially with the midget and wall of flesh circled around him. He had one blue eye and one brown one.<p>

Conner looked back at Dick, waiting for an explanation.  
>"His name is Tony Zucco, and those two thugs are his brothers and co-workers." There was a deadly sharpness to Robin's voice; one Conner did not like.<br>"And?"  
>"And they murdered my parents right in front of me." Conner felt all the air leave his body and it refused to return. Burning rage scorched down his veins, his hands clenched into tight, white knuckled fists that shook visibly. Shock burned through his darkening rage.<p>

Robin was walking right up to them!

"What the hell are you doing?" Conner hissed.  
>"Something i'll regret later." Robin just walked past them, glasses in hand.<br>"Well, well, well. If it isn't the grounded Grayson. Where's yer mommy and daddy?" Chuckled the largest.  
>"You're just as stupid it seems. Still taking orders from the youngest?" he retorted, stopping and glaring up at him.<br>"Enough, we're all friends here." Tony leaned forward, smiling a sickenly innocent smile.  
>"I'd rather be-friend Satan. At least he has morals and standards. Now that i think of it, he'd probably kick your asses outta hell. That'd be pretty funny." Tony's smile turned into a scowl.<br>"There are some things worse than death."  
>"Yeah, seeing you is one of them." <em>Especially since you're a free man...for now.<em> Robin turned on his heel and kept walking. Conner fallowed him, looking over his shoulder to see Tony smiling darkly as he watched the little bird. Conner growled, moving closer to the bird and catching Zucco's eye.

...

"So, you live with your aunt and uncle?"  
>"Uh...yeah. My parents split a couple a years ago and things got pretty nasty between them."<br>"I'm sorry."  
>"Nah, its cool." Wally leaned against the table of the game, and drank some of his soda. The past ten minutes were spent cautiously, but then they got on the topic of family. Artimis was being touchie, so he'd thought he'd ease her into it with his backstory. She looked at the ground before sighing.<br>"My mom was in a car accident when i was two. Its been pretty hard, but we've managed."  
>"What about your dad?" asked Wally, wondering where he came in on this.<br>"He sends checks, that's all. Never met him." she lied.  
>"I'm...sorry." Wally said, looking like someone had just kicked his puppy.<br>"Don't worry about it." she smiled. "I have Ollie, and Roy and my mom."

...

"Oooh! What's that?" Megan dragged Kal over by his arm. She's been doing this for the last twenty minutes. He'd barely get two words out before she was off again, ever dragging him with her. The man in front of them was wearing white and black make up, wearing a white shirt and black pants. He acted like he was in a box. "Are you okay, sir?" she asked.  
>"He's a mime." Wally laughed, bringing Atimis over. She held a small brown bear that looked really soft.<br>"You guys are late." Artimis said. "We gotta get good seats. Let's go!"  
>"Where is Conner and Robin?" asked Kal. The ginger and blonde shrugged.<br>"Let's just find them in the big tent." Wally lead the way. The night air was crisp and the smell of popcorn wafted twoards them on a gust of wind. People began pouring into the big tent for the main show.

* * *

><p><strong>Robin and Conner are missing after that encounter with Tony. There is a reason! And the team will find outn when the show starts!<strong>

In general, there will be mother/ son bonding btw Robin and wonder woman, later on.

Father/son bonding Dick/Bruce

Tony Zucco-if you hadn't already guessed :)

Joker and Ivy later on (hopfully)

Bro/Bro with Wally and Kal

Bro/Sis Artimis/Roy-this will be fun X)

Thanks for all of your reviews! ! I'll try to keep this story going as well as it started out and ideas are always welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

I, _RozBen_, do not own Young Justice, or its charaters; all rights to their proper owners. :)

This is now story, since i have gotten good reviews, but it was meant to be a one shot. Gimme your advice, ideas, and i'll try to mix them in. :)

**A/N:** I've decided on the pairings and you'll just have to wait and see. :)

* * *

><p>"I can't find them anywhere." Megan said worridly, looking around and biting her lip. She had tried finding them mentally, but that hadn't worked so well. There were too many minds, and trying to narrow it down to two boys who were constantly blocking her on a regular basis wasn't much to go on. She and Artimis stood by their seats, in the front row, waiting for the boys to get back with the popcorn and soda.<br>"I'm sure they're fine. I mean, its Robin and Conner we're talking about. I'd be worried if it were you or Wally. Espcially you. No offence."  
>"None taken. But still!" Kal and Wally worked their way through the crowd, their arms filled with candies, popcorn and sodas. Wally kept turning his head, scanning the area. Maybe Megan missed them? It could happen. Kal was watching around, also trying to locate the small bird and protective clone.<p>

The air reeked of animals and buzzed with excitment. The lights and swarms of people were a bit disorienting.

When the boys met up with the girls, they handed them their snacks. Wally kept most of it and everyone knew why. High Matabilism.

They sat Megan, Artimis, Wally, and the Kaldur.

"I still can't find them." Megan said, concentrating. Her eyes became glassy and she kept looking around.  
>"Don't worry about it. They're big kids." Wally said, cramming a handful of popcorn in his mouth to try to stifle his own growing concern. Usually, he wasn't one to worry, <em>especially<em> about Robin, but Robin was never one to be late. Sure, it'd be easy to miss him in the shadows-he always was!-but Conner? No, he couldn't pull off the ninja sneak. And even if he could, they'd have come forward by now, right? The show starts in five minutes.  
>"I have an uneasy feeling about this." Kaldur muttered as three men sat down next to him. One was an older gentleman, wearing a crisp suit. He had snowy white hair that was set in a bussiness style. He had one brown eye and one blue eye. The next man was huge, his head shaved. He was wearing a faded yellow and green shirt. The next one was the smallest, having to stuggle to sit down. He wore a siut and hat that covered over his eyes. He juggled his popcorn, before poping it into his mouth.<p>

"Nothing like the circus!" Smiled the older man to his friend. "I wonder, will they allow this year's acrobats to do their death defying acts without a net? Last year was such a waste." There was an underlying tone that held another meaning that the team immedaitly picked up on.  
>"Heh, yeah. That was some show, boss. Did you see that boy's look when his parents fell? Priceless." The larger man chuckled under his breath. Wally felt his breath freeze in his chest, so shocked even it refused to leave. Kaldur had been drinking his soda and choked on it, but forcing it down so not to look suspicious.<br>"What do you mean?" asked Kal, looking up at the man next to him.  
>"Their ropes ripped and they plunged to their deaths. Their son was up there, waiting for them to give him his que to jump. He was part of the act, but fates had mercy and let him live. Oh, look! They're setting up a net." The ringmaster came into the center, having a spot light fallow his every move.<p>

"Welcome, everyone! To Hailey's circus! We have an amazing show for you today. And a special surprise! Take a look up." he pointed and a shadowed figure waved at them. "An old friend has come back and is willing to give you a taste while you wait." He clapped twice and disappeared in a puff of purplish-black smoke. "Put your hands together...for Dick Grayson!"

The team gasped when the spotlight hit him. He waved at them, smiling broadly, even though there were tears in his eyes that refused to fall.

"Dick Grayson is thirdteen years old. His parents had fallen to their deaths when these very same ropes had given out. If he had joined them just seconds eariler, he'd have fallen with them." a voice echoed through out the deathly silent tent. He wiped the tears from his eyes. It horrified the crowd that the son of the Flying Graysons was back and dancing with death over his parents' death sight.

"Did i forget to mention, that the ropes hadn't _just_ given out? They were sabatoged. They were murdered in this very tent, this very spot, almost five years ago. " the voice taunted the crowd as Dick grabbed the closest rope and swung. That got a collective gasp from the crowd. He jumped and flipped one...two...three times before snatching the next rope with his knees. He danced from rope to rope, all of his moves graceful and confident.

Wally put down his food, no longer hungry. Artimis sipped her drink, watching wide-eyed. Kal looked from the man beside him, to his flying friend. And that was what Dick was doing. He was flying from rope to rope, daring it to break and let him fall. Megan tapped Artimis's shoulder. "I found Conner. Look, by the support beam." There, stood Conner, his arms crossed as he leaned against the beam. He was watching Robin with a look of pure and open awe.

Robin flipped and twisted mid-air, laughing. He caught the next rope with one hand, twisted so he was crouched on it and jumped onto the platform; his performance was over. He stood with a smile and waved before the spotlight went out.

-X-

"Dude. Not cool, man. Not cool."  
>"I said sorry once; i'm not saying it again."<br>"You could have told us!" Wally waved his arms dramatically. The team was leaving for the night, after they did a little more exploring. Robin had been unusually quiet, that is until Wally called him on it. Everyone notcied how his eyes gleamed in the light, how they'd darken moments fater sparkling in delight. It was like he was remembering something amazing, fun, but then something spoiled it. His baby blue eyes were darker, shaper. The team notice, though it wasn't something that raised any red flags. They figured it was how his eyes were or the way the light hit it.

They laughed and walked at a leasuirly pace. The gate was open, allowing the crowd of people to move out of it freely. Kids ran, chasing one another, adults walked to their cars or waved down taxises. The team walked down the sidewalk, by the gate of the circus. That is, until Dick stopped.  
>"Sorry guys, but i gotta go."<br>"Aw! Why?" whined Wally.  
>"Patrol." he lied, seeing Tony out of the corner of his eye. He and his thugs were watching him, smiling.<br>"Really? I thought Batman gave you the night off. Aren't you staying in mount justice tonight?" Kaldur said, suddenly having an uneasy feeling form in the pit of his gut.  
>"He did, but that doesn't mean i have to listen. I'm still going to tag along. Besides, i have a school project due Monday." The thugs got a call and they left, along with Tony.<br>"Well, alright. But be careful." Kal agreed as Megan called her ship.

They said their good byes, after making Dick promise to call them later. He promised and promised, but it was still a good twenty minutes before they left, but not before trying to convice him to go back to the mountian with them. Even Wally admitted of not feeling right leaving Dick alone.

After he was sure they were gone, he turned and ran down the closest alley. The ground was cracked and uneven, filled with garbage and rats. Rain water formed oily puddles that splashed up onto him as he ran through them, not bothering to go around them. He jumped and caught a fire escape latter, yanking it down. He climbed up it , all the way to the roof. Looking around, he began jumping from roof to roof.

Once he was past the mansion's security, he snuck in through the back cave's underground entrance. It was pitch black in the bat cave, meaning it was one of those rare nights that Batman was taking a break. Dick couldn't have planed this better himself. He grabbed onto the pole and it lifted him onto the upper level, when his hands searched blindly for the elavator. Once he was in, he hoped like hell Alfred was still reading in the garden or already asleep.

Once he was in the study, Robin looked around. No one was in sight, so he crept into the large foyer. He knew every creaky step and easily avoided them because of his many late night snacks. He didn't want Alfred getting up when he was perfectly capable of doing it himself. That and the fact that he was used to doing it himself. He jumped, his hand holding onto the railing, over three steps and landed with a soft thud. He snuck up the stairs, knowing full well that if he was caught, he wouldn't be able to nab Tony. This was his only free night, and the only night Tony was known for being in the warehouse distract from midnight to three. It was already reaching eleven.

He stopped when he reached his bedroom's floor. A light was on in Bruce's room; he could see it under his door. He'd have to go past Bruce's door to get to his own. So either Bruce fell asleep reading again, or he was still awake. He knew he couldn't leave it to chance. He had to know if Bruce was awake. His joints locked when he heard movement from the room. He was standing right next to the door and heard another noise. A creaking of a bed.

Having that weird feeling, the one you don't want to know but you_ just have to know_, Dick crouched and looked into the keyhole.

Stuffing his hand into his mouth, he backed away slowly. He couldn't make a sound. If he did he was caught. He all but ran to his room, trying not to trip. His shaking hands clasped the doorknob and he shut it silently behind him, barely hearing the click of the door. He locked it and backed into the dark room. Moonlight poured in from behind him.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and shuttered. That was something he didn't need to see. But, there it was, glued to his eyelids.

Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent in bed together.

Anyone who knew the two would give you the strangest look and burst into hysterical laughter if you told them that.

He thought about what he just saw as he opened the panel concealed in his wall. It held all of his Robin gear.

It wasn't that he was against homosexuals or disgusted or anything. It just kinda weirded it out that the man he thought of as his father was in that sort of relationship with the man he considered his uncle. Sure, he was warming up to the idea, but when he first found out, it was a shock. He'd be lying if he said it wasn't. But, that's why Bruce was a closet gay, so no one would know. He'd overheard an arguemenmt between the two a few weeks ago, actually. Clark wanted to open that door andf tell their friends-the superhero ones. They didn't share any civilian friends. But Bruce was against it, fighting tooth and nail. Finally, Clark had given in and they dropped it.

He was just being his cautious self. Dick knew how Bruce was with being better safe than sorry. Somehow he'd been able to slip homosexualtiy into several conversations, and he didn't get any negitive results. No one was dead set against gays. So, maybe it was something deeper?

Robin pulled his shirt over his head, his eyes finding a picture of him and his team. He put on his utlity belt as he walked over to it. Picking it up, he remembered that day. They all decided to use their free day to party on the beach below the mountian. Artimis and Megan wore bakin's. Megan's was a bit more revealing than Richard had been confortable, not that it was slutty. It was just...revealing. Wally had fried up burgers and hotdogs on the grill. Kal stayed in the water, while he and Conner took a walk along the beach, the foamy water splashing against their ankles.

He put the picture down when he heard a noise. Footsteps. He dove under his bed and stopped breathing when the light went on. Bare feet walked into the room. He shrunk away from them.  
>"Are you sure you're hearing something?" asked Bruce.<br>"Positive. But, with these walls being lead lined its hard to pinpoint where."  
>"I don't see anything and Dick is at the mountian." Knees in blue pj's blocked Robin's view. He backed up, suddenly all too aware of how little room he actually had to move around. Bruce's hand came down and began lifting the sheet. Wide-eyed, Robin began praying. <em>Don't lift the sheet. Don't lift the sheet. Leave! Leave! Go away!<em>  
>"Well, maybe its in the next room." The hand stopped and Bruce sighed and stood.<br>"Let's just go back to bed." The light clicked off and the door closed.

Dick waited fifteen minutes before daring to venture out. He was so glad Bruce didn't bug his room, like all of the others. He knew about privacy, Bruce. Still, Dick had a panic button on his bed, desk and in his closet.

He stood and grabbed his backpack that he had prepared earlier. He opened his window and went to the balcony's edge. With a look back, he jumped down and vanished into the dark night.

Lightning struck in the distance.

* * *

><p>In general, there will be mother son bonding btw Robin and wonder woman, later on.

Father/son bonding Dick/Bruce

Tony Zucco-if you hadn't already guessed :)

Joker and Ivy later on (hopfully)

Bro/Bro with Wally and Kal

Bro/Sis Artimis/Roy-this will be fun X)

Thanks for all of your reviews! ! I'll try to keep this story going as well as it started out and ideas are always welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

I, _RozBen_, do not own Young Justice, or its charaters; all rights to their proper owners. :)

This is now story, since i have gotten good reviews, but it was meant to be a one shot. Gimme your advice, ideas, and i'll try to mix them in. :)

**A/N:** I've decided on the pairings and you'll just have to wait and see. :)

* * *

><p>The team was clustered around the TV in the rec room. The lights were off as ominous music filled the air, the melody sending shivers down their spines. The volume was turned all the way up, making this quiet scean all the more terrifiying.<br>"Come on, Brade. This isn't funny!" The red head turned sharply, looking down a darkened hall. Laughter filled the air, casuing her to look around widly. She screamed when her eyes landed on-

Lightening struck, adding to the effects on the screen. Megan and Wally shcreeched and ducked for cover under the blanket on the sofa. Artimis leaned back, tight up against Conner on the floor, her eyes widening. Kaldur winced, but didn't dare take his eyes off the screen. He leaned further back into the recliner and turned his head away, but kept watching.

A loud scream filled with physical agony drilled into their ears, making them all close their eyes and grind their teeth together to keep from screaming themselves. It grew louder and louder until it was cut abruptly short, and a gurgling noise took it place, slowly dying out.

And with that, the lights were turned on and the spell of horror was broken.

Thunder rolled outside and rain began pounding against the windows.

"Seems everyone is enjoying themselves." Red Tornado droned, looking at the cowering kids. "Where is Robin?"  
>"Back in Gothem." Wally announced, opening his last candy bar.<br>"He is suppose to be here."  
>"Yeahh, but he said he'd tag along with Batman tonight." Artimis stretched.<br>"Batman is not on parol tonight."

Wally began choking on his candy. Supey slapped his back, forcing it back up. Wally coughed it onto the floor, but no one took notice. "_What_?"  
>"Batman is not-"<br>"We heard you! But, _what_? What do you _mean_ he's _not_ patroling tonight? Where the hell is Robin, then?" He looked at his team, fear flickering through his eyes.  
>"He said he had a project." Megan supplied. "Maybe he found out that he wasn't patroling and went straight to work."<br>"Yes." Conner looked up, drawing his friends' attention.

_"He murdered my parents right in front of me."_

_"I'd rather be-friend Satan. At least he has morals and standards. Now that i think of it, he'd probably kick your asses outta hell. That'd be pretty funny."_  
><em>"There are some things worse than death."<em>  
><em>"Yeah, seeing you is one of them."<em>

"But i do not think it is one for school, like he had said."

-X-

"Lookie, its the little birdie." Pain lashed across his face as it cracked against the unforgiving metal wall. "Big Daddy Bats let you outta yer cage, bird?" Robin growled and flipped over him, taking out his legs. He slammed his foot onto his head, knocking him out. Robin reset his defensive position as several armed thugs circled around him. He tasted blood, felt its warmth in his mouth, mixing horribly with sweat. His vision was a sharp haze, giving everything a double shadow. He flipped back, dodgeing several bullets. He landed behind several large crates and emty boxes and pressed himself close against them, trying to regain his breath.

Tony Zucco had been waiting for him. He had_ known_ he was going to hit the warehouse. Well...he hadn't know he _himself_ would do it, but he knew _someone_ was going to. As far as Robin saw it, Zucco wasn't even around.

_Damn it!_

The warehouse itself was a run down dump on the verg of collapsing on its own. The roof was nothing more than decaying materials, crumbling and falling to the ground without warning. The rafters were sagging and broken. The walls were filled with bullet holes and splattered with spray paint. There were also large chunks taken out of the walls, its materials also decaying and crumbling, showing the outside world its inside. The ground was littered with beer bottles, can, cigares and musty cardboard boxes. Crates were stacked and splintered, soaking in oily puddles from the rain. Sharp, broken peices of metal were scattered around, sticking up and sharpened dangerously.

Robin ran and jumped up into the rafters moments before bullets tore through his flimsy hide out. He murged with the shadows, slowing his harsh pants to hushed whispers. Thunder rumbled right above his head, and rain began pouring into the half-destroyed roof, washing the floor and making the support beams slick. He pressed himself against the roof, deep into a corner as lighting flashed, illumintaing the entire warehouse. That was dangerous. No shadows to hide in.

He jumped down and crouched behind a metal support beam, chancing a look down. He nearly slipped. Tony's men had cowered into a tight circle, all hefting automatic guns. But the boss man himself was no where to be seen. He pulled out several smoke screen pellets and took a deep breath.

-X-

"Everyone, be quiet." Kaldur turned back to his team, quieting them as he called Batman. His unease exploded when Conner told them about Dick's-Robin's- parent's. They decided it'd be best to contact Batman and figure out where Robin was. Red Tornado had tried to calm their nerves, saying Robin wasn't one to lie and maybe he hadn't known Batman was taking the night off, but they'd still feel better seeing Dick.  
>"Does anyone have Mr. Bruce's number?" asked Megan, floating next to Conner, her hands balled up in worry.<br>"No." Artimis said dryly.

"What is it?" growled Batman. "I was in the middle of something."  
>"Is Robin there?" asked Kaldur, the only one brave enough to ignore Batman's glare and threatening voice.<br>"He's there...isn't he?" Batman's confusion ignited full blown panic.  
>"No! He said he was going home and patroling with you!" Megan cut in, not giving Kal a chance to speak.<br>_"What?"_ Batman's narrowed eyes widened. He pushed back in his chair, and heading to another computer just off screen. "He's...He's not here and he's not home. _Where the hell is he_?" The last part was more to himself than the team, his cold demeanor cracked as concern laced his tone. It was faint, but it was still there and the team heard it plain as day.

"Who's Tony Zucco?" asked Conner, blinking up at Robin's mentor, after a few moments.

_"His name is Tony Zucco. He wanted protection money...And my dad didn't give it to him."  
>"Protection money?"<br>"We pay them and they leave us alone."_

"Where did you hear _that_ name?" Batman's darkened face filled the screen as he leaned forward, his eyes cutting through Conner. His voice was dripping with rage and vehenom  
>"Dick told me about him. Zucco was at the circus."<br>"_Circus_? When did you-"  
>"Just this evening. Hailey's circus." Kaldur took hold of the conversation by placing himself before Conner, though his body was angled so Batman could see Conner.<br>"Whose idea was it and where did you get the tickets?"  
>"It was Robin's idea and he got the tickets." Artimis said, uncertianity creeping into her voice. Batman's eyes narrowed as thoughts and peices were being connected in his mind.<br>"Find him. He's in Gotham, in the warehouse distract." Dread filled the room. There was a reason the Great Batman wasn't going himself. But what?

-X-

He twisted in midair, the bullets grazing less than a fingertip away, and straightened out. His feet planted onto the burly man's chest and took him down. Hard. They tumbled off the top crate, the man cracking his head off the cement ground with a sickening _crack!_ Robin had fliped and put his hands out in front of him, twisting on his writst when he hit the ground, and twisted away, going behind the crates. The man lay there, still. Robin didn't spare him a second look and twirled around and ran into the shadows.

He slipped on a puddle but caught himself. The rain was pounding onto him so hard it was bouncing off him and forming a second outline of himself.

He crackled gleefully as he swung around the back, having used his grappling hook. His voice bounced off the walls, slicing through ther tence air. Smokey fog lingered in the air, darkening the room and making it difficult to see. The rain was still pelting down, drowing them and washing their sight. But he could see. He saw their fear, smelt it. It was washing through the warehouse like a tidlewave. They knew he wasn't going to hold back, that he wasn't going by the 'Bat-Law' of no killing. The one the cops used. That man he just dumped was evidence enough of that. He himself hadn't even realized that had been his intention. To disregard the 'Bat-Law'.

Rain had long ago soaked through his uniform, and numbed his skin.

Robin felt so alive, so free. But there was something nagging, tugging, pulling. Something that couldn't let him enjoy this completly. Something that just...felt off. It...hurt...and was...disgusting...In short, it twisted his stomach and pounded against his skull. Guilt.

_That guy could have had a kid..._

He clocked another in the jaw, shattering it, by the sounds of it. He jumped back, when the guy swung at him blindly, and gave two jabs to his stomach before elbowing his nose and busting his crotch with his knee. The man withered in agony, dropping like a stone. His eyes were speaking volumes of the agony that was so bad he couldn't even scream. Robin was about to jump back into the shadows, but brought his fist down and hit the man in the temple. He stopped moving, his chest slowly rising and falling unevenly.

_No more killing._

Robin ran back into the shadows as shouts drew closer.  
>"The smoke is clearing! Who's left? Roll Call! Mark."<br>"Dean!"  
>"Evan."<br>"Richie."  
>"Heath."<br>"Kyle!"  
>"Mike! I'm calling back up." Robin located this 'Mike' and tackled him from behind, the guy's cell clattered to the floor. It slid into a pocket of metals and water.<p>

"What the hell?" he cried, swinging at the kid. Robin dodged each swing, throwing in a few kicks of his own. He caught the man's arm, twisting his wrist backwards until he heard a pop that shot pain up the man's arm. He fliped him over his shoulder and drove him headfirst into a pile of crates. 'Mike' slumped to the ground, blood pouring down his face. He was still breathing and as long as he was, Robin decided he could be as vicious as he wanted to.

Looking around, Robin noted that the smoke was all but gone, he could see the others. Bad news-They could see him. As soon as they caught sight of him, they opened fire, even though they saw 'Mike' slouched behind him and unable to run for cover.

"Real friendly bunch." he muttered, jumping behind the crates and ducked low. Bullets tore through the edges, and pummbled the wall behind him. He ran out the other side, but was caught by surprise when a fist flashed in front of him, out of nowhere. It slammed into his cheek, forcing him off his feet and sent him flying back into the storm of bullets. Mike's face was pale, strikingly so against the blood pouring down half his face.

Pain tore into his shoulder as he tucked and rolled, as if on auto-piloet. Getting up, he ran but his foot caught a wire and he slammed into the ground before he could catch himself. Pain cut though his thigh and he fought to get back up, but he slipped in something red. It was then that he realized how cold he was...how tired he was...He forced himself to his feet and ran into the shadows.

Lightning struck.

-X-

Thunder roared above them.

_'Anything?'_ Asked their leader, running to the next warehouse on his list.  
><em>'Nope.'<em> Conner growled, storming through his warehouse.  
><em>'Nada.'<em> Artimis stood from her crouch. There was nothing in this warehouse either.  
>'<em>'Dudes! This'll take hours! We don't got that kinda time!'<em>  
><em>'Its the best we can do, KF. Robin is blocking Miss M. and Superboy is having a hard time trying to locate him becuase of the unusually heavy traffice and the loud storm. Robin had even destroyed his tracker.'<br>"Guys! I-I think I found something!' _Miss M. cried into their mental link. They all felt the tearing pain ripping through their shoulder, forcing the breath out of them.  
><em>"Which warehouse are you at?"<em> asked Conner, circling around his.  
><em>"Thirdteen."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, i know i promised some of you it'd be this chapter that would be the big fight scene, but i like to try to keep the chapters under 4,000 words. The team's intervention will be in the next chapter! <strong>

**Thanks for all of your reviews! ! I'll try to keep this story going as well as it started out and ideas are always welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8

I, _RozBen_, do not own Young Justice, or its charaters; all rights to their proper owners. :)

This is now story, since i have gotten good reviews, but it was meant to be a one shot. Gimme your advice, ideas, and i'll try to mix them in. :)

**A/N:** Alright, i am in the hospital becuase of a prank gone horribly wrong and had to fight tooth and nail to be able to hook up to the hospital's wii-fii. XP Anyway, sorry it took so long. (If you want to know what happened, go to my story: A Sibling's life Chapter 6. It explains it.

* * *

><p>He scrambled up the wall, using the bullet holes as handholds. The metal dug into his fingers and he felt the bite of it through his thick gloves. His hands had long since gone cold and became unfeeling, but now they felt like needles were being shoved into them. He ignored it and caught hold of a dangling wire and pulled himself up behind the beam just as headlights hit that same spot. He felt warmth crawl down his leg in a steady pace, along with his shoulder. He pressed himself against it and listened. Car doors. <em>"Uh oh."<em>

He chanced another look and smiled darkly.

Target spotted and locked.

Zucco has made his appearance and boy, does he look pissed. He had several goons with him; Robin estimated around ten, not counting the eight or so still standing. _"This is gonna be fun."_

"What Do You Mean It Isn't The Batman Who Caused This? There were at least twenty men here!" Tony's voice boomed, echoing off the walls.  
>"It was Boy Wonder, sir."<br>"Robin?" his tone was doubtful and arragont. "You honestly expect me to believe that a_ boy_ caused this much damage?"

Robin began crackling to himself, the sound slowly but steadily rising. It had a darker tone to it, one of hate and blood lust. He wasn't going to kill Zucco, oh no, but even that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy beating him down into the dirt.

He jumped and caught a wire and used it to swing, right in between two thugs, and caught Tony in the chest. The impact was stronger than Robin had bargined for. Tony Zucco may be getting older, but he was still built like a rock. That didn't mean he was unstoppable. Robin's attack sent him flying into several crates and toppled them onto Zucco.

He began swiftly disarming and knocking out the goons, catching a flash of yellow out of the corner of his eye. He ignored it without realizing it.

He caught another man in the crotch. A low blow, but effective.  
>"Arrg! I think ya broke something!" he shouted from the floor and curled into himself.<br>"Its possible." he conceeded, while fending off two more goons.

...

"Its a mess in there! And Rob's right in the middle!" Wally wavered his arms dramatically.  
>"This is what we'll do. Artimis and Miss M will go the the roof and give us back up from a range. Wally, i want you to build up speed before heading back in there. Conner, use any mean nessisary to gain as much attention as you can. I'll get to Robin. Move!" Aqua Lad saw the grim determinations written on each of their faces before they took off.<p>

...

Robin punched his face, feeling the guy's nose crunch under the pressure. Surpressing a disgusted shiver, he took out his legs by dropping down and swiping his left leg and knocking the man off his feet. He heard someone shout behind him. A shout of surprise. He caught a glance of yellow again, but this time, he made the connection.  
>"KF?" He turned, watching the blur come twoards him.<br>"Dude! What were you thinking? Doing this alone?" he felt the air rush past him. Robin turned and summersalted out of the way of a crate being thrown.  
>"Superboy?" His surprise was quickly morphing into anger.<br>"We'll talk about this "project" of yours later." The clone ran at several armed men, all of whom were hefting guns.

Robin watched as AquaLad used his magic to morph his hammers into whips and noticed green arrows raining down from above.

Shots and screams, grunts and thunder, snarled as they erupted in the warehouse.

"No! No! No! No! This is MY fight!" he shouted, but no one on his team listened. He looked around, desperation creeping in. This was_ his_ fight! HIS FIGHT! His problem, not theirs. Why the hell-?

Wally was too busy with one foe to see another lighting up a rag that was put into a bottle of liquor. Robin pulled out one of his last batarangs and threw it. As the man's arm lifted up to throw it, the batarang hit it. The fire fell onto the man and he began to scream.  
>"AquaLad!" Robin shouted and pointed. Kal took his que and doused him.<p>

He nodded to their leader, though it also had a glare. AquaLad had caught that look, he knew it held a glare. Robin ran up several crates, searching. He had to find him. He just had to. If he didn't, this would have been a waste and he wouldn't -_couldn't_- allow that. Robin then saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Zucco.

_The damn slime! He sure can dish it out, but he can't eat it_. We'll...let them take care of this. Robin looked over his shoulder and smiled as he watched his team. He watched the man head to the roof, by the fire escape, his cell on his ear.

It'd be at least ten minutes before his helicopter was there to pick him up. Using his ninja-like skills, he fallowed him. Excitment and hate pounded through him, making him shake. He wanted to jump him right then and there, but he didn't. He had waited almost six years for this day, a few more minutes wouldn't hurt or make much of a difference.

Once they were on the roof, all the noise from below seemed to fade away as they faced each other. Rain pelted them, with a vengful rage of what felt like bullets, as the sky screamed in hatred, how it howled in agony. DThe dark cloyds circled around them, whipping their clothing and hair, tearing at their numbed skin with a vengence.

"Whose there?" he asked. All he saw was shadow, because Robin had merged with them, only letting from his knees down to be seen.  
>"The knot twisting in your stomach, bastard." he stepped forward.<br>"Well, it does seem that the little bird has escaped from its cage." Tony's eyes were darting around the sky, waiting.  
>"And it seems Satan has kicked you from Hell itself. Heard about the accident two years ago. And what is with the bird jokes? So not asterous." Robin smirked.<br>"Yes, well. He thought i was too good a man to be taken out of this world just yet."  
>"Or you gave him a run for his money." Robin began walking twoards him, pulling out brass knuckles that he had taken from one of the thugs. They were designed to tear skin wide open. He felt exhaustion tugging at him, and knew he'd lost a lot of blood, but strangly, he didn't give a damn.<p>

What mattered was that the son of a bitch was standing right in front of him.

Lightning flashed and thunder rolled. As the light danced across the sky, Robin watched it instead of the man in front of him. When he heard the thunder, he took it as a warning. From his parents. A reminder of what was.

"And what do you plan on doing, boy? Kill me?" Robin's attention turned back to the mob boss.  
>"There are worse things than death." his smile turned dark, threatening. Lightening flashed and he heard his mother's voice on the wind, screaming in fear.<p>

An inhuman scream, of agony, of hatred, of fear, tore from his throat as he charged the monster.

...

"Where's Robin?" screamed Wally as he flashed across the room to help Kal.  
>"I lost him!" AquaLad tried to catch his breath when his problem was delt with.<br>"He's on the roof!" Conner pointed upwards.

Artimis couldn't stand the long distance between the heat of battle and herself. She, against direct orders, had jumped down and began a fist fight. Megan was forced to fallow when another part of the roof caved. She was using her mind to lift thugs off their feet and toss them into one another, like Superboy had been doing. Yet, no matter what they threw at them, they got back up and ran back at them.

"He must have fallowed Zucco!" cried Artimis as she back up, dodgeing blurred fists from a guy the size of a truck.  
>"Conner! Get up there!" AquaLad ordered as he kicked another goon. Conner paused as AquaLad was forced back by another. He was picked up and slammed into a crate. Kal saw Conner's look. "We can handle this. Go!"<p>

Conner turned and ran up the stairs that led to the roof. He paused at the top, staring at the warzone.

The roof was sagging, drooping low and in danger of tearing open. It was uneven, cracking and sloping. The large holes were twice the size of a grown man and were gaping, showing the inside. It reminded him of a warzone as he looked down. He saw the support beams and the crates, his friends fighting. The rain made pools of cold water that streamed along the roof.

Rain poured down on them in harsh waves.

But what shocked him was that Robin didn't even seem focused. He was just pounding and pounding at the man in front of him. He ran at him, was thrown over the criminal's shoulder and ran right back at him, not even taking a second to take in his surroundings. He ran and fought, kicking and punching and screaming. But his screams were lost in the tearing winds.

Lighening struck, showing him an ouline of their shadows.

He circled around, thinking about how he should seperate them. The smell of blood was so strong in the air, even with all the rain and wind, it was churing his stomach. He had a feeling it was mostly Robin's. Robin's cape was slashed to ribbons, barely hanging onto his shoulders, his clothing soaked in blood and torn to peices. His hair was dripping wet, his shoulders shaking. But the image of being beaten, shattered and worn was destroyed by the look of pure hatred on his face. Yet, that was broken by the content smile on his lips.

Robin saw a shadow moving along the roof's outer edge and kept his ears open for him. With the rain forming puddles on the roof, it wasn't hard to hear him. He brought his fist up and caught Zucco's cheek, forcing him off his feet. He watched Zucco stuble backwards and slip on the rain, bearly catching himself on the roof's railing. He looked over the side and snarled, looking back at the Boy wonder.

Robin felt a precents beside him and brought a fist to his stomach and an elbow in the neck, only he didn't move or even flinch. "Robin."  
>"Supey? What are you doing up here?" Zucco ran back at him, but Superboy caught him and lifted him off the ground. He growled at the man held firmly in his hand. His clothing was torn and he was bleeding from several cuts along his arms and face, his chest was heaving and washed in blood. He had bruises forming all around his face and arms.<p>

Superboy ignored him, walking to the roof's edge. He held Zucco over the side by his collar.

Lightening seared acroos the sky, showing Zucco's fear.

"Superboy! What are you doing?" he shouted, staring wide eyed at his friend, then at Zucco and back.  
>"He killed your parents by making them fall. He should have the same fate. <em>Do you not agree?"<em> Conner let his grip slacken and Zucco caught his wrist, staring at him in horror, trying to stay alive.  
>"But..."<br>"_Do you not agree_?" he let go. Time seemed to slow as Robin jumped forward. He caught Zucco's wrist and the man he hated for so many years looked up at him fearfully, pleadingly.  
>"Please. Please! Don't let me go! I want to live!"<br>"And what about all those people you killed! They had wanted to live!" His breathing was ragged and he registured the cold for the first time. Robin looked around, feeling the railing dig into his chest, not sure what to do. He had wanted this. He wanted him dead. He wanted to be the one to do it, too. But now, seeing his fear, knowing the guilt that came with killing...he just couldn't.

Thunder roared above them, screaming into the storm.

No. He _wouldn't._

"That's not for us to decide." He said firmly, and began straining to pull him up. Conner reached over and hefted him over. Robin pulled out a pair of batcuffs and put them on tightly as Supey made sure Zucco didn't try to run. "Zucco, you are under arrest. You have a right to an attney. If you cannot afford an atterny, one will be provided..."

-X-

Robin watched as the police hauled several more goons into police cars. Many were hand cuffed and having paramedics look over their injuries. Several were taken to the hospital over broken bones or needed stitches. He watched as his team leader explained what happened.

His eye caught Zucco being forced into a car, looking shaken and old. He felt pain stab at his heart. His parents were still dead. But, the pain seemed to have hallowed somehow. It was still there and it still hurt, but it felt bearable now.

"You did the right thing." Conner's voice cut through his thoughts.  
>"Why did you do it? Why...Why let him go?" he looked up at Conner.<br>"I knew either you'd catch him, or i would." he smiled. Robin sighed heavily and watched the chaos.  
>"What is it, bro? We nabbed him!" Wally smiled.<br>"I killed someone." Mental pain seemed to slap him in the face as he came to terms with that.  
>"What? Dude, no."<br>"Yes." He felt his body begging for sleep and warmth. His thigh had stopped bleeding, but he still had the bullet in his shoulder.  
>"Do you mean the man who was lying beside the crates on the North end?" asked Kaldur as Artimis grumbled about her bow needing repair.<br>"Yes." he shut his eyes, feeling the sting of tears.  
>"He has a broken neck, but is not dead." Batman looked down at Robin. Everyone jumped, including Robin.<p>

Robin blinked slowly up at his mentor. He could feel his body shutting down as he smiled weakly. He hadn't killed him. A weight on his chest was lifted as he watched the guy being placed into an ambulence. He hadn't killed him. The ground was coming twoards him, but he didn't care. Darkness danced around the edges of his vision before streaking across it, making his vision disappear. He smiled as he felt warmth envalope him.

"Sleep tight, Dickie." the voices of his parents whispered on the wind.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all of your reviews! ! I'll try to keep this story going as well as it started out and ideas are always welcome!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

I, _RozBen_, do not own Young Justice, or its charaters; all rights to their proper owners. :)

This is now story, since i have gotten good reviews, but it was meant to be a one shot. Gimme your advice, ideas, and i'll try to mix them in. :)

**A/N:** Well, i couldn't let my lil bird actually kill someone. I'd be horrified. :) This may very well be the last chapter or two. I may make a sequal to this. Maybe. **Warning: Con/Rob Slash!**

* * *

><p>It has been almost two weeks since Zucco was put behind bars and the team has gotten all so much closer. The League have been impressed by many things the team has done, but there was still a problem with the team dynamics. They still weren't functioning at full capacity and it worried the team as well as the League. They all agreed to do some extra training to fix this problem.<p>

Robin was just cleared to do some light practices, nothing too straining. So the team had decided to start with smaller things. A bonus was that he no longer needed to wear his mask twenty four/seven.

**DAY 1**

"Alright, everyone. The first thing is building trust." Kal looked down at the clipboard in his hand.  
>"But we fight back to back!" Wally whined. "Can't we do anything else?"<br>"We may fight back to back, but i've noticed how we seem to seperate and pair off without realizing it." He looked up. "For instance, you go right to Robin, as i go right by Artimis. Conner and Megan end up together as well. This is so if we are seperated, we know nothing will get in between us. So, this will be the pairs. Conner and Dick, Wally and Artimis. Megan and i will pair up." He pointed to the people as he called their names.

"_Baywatch_?"  
>"<em>Blondie<em>!" They cried out together, staring at one another in horror and anger.  
>"Yes." his voice was comanding, leaving no room to argue.<p>

_Trust building, lesson one: Catch me_.

"This is the oldest way of trust building. Just fall backwards and your partner will catch you." Kal explained, pointing where they would stand and looked back at the team. The team looked at their leader and back at the training room and back, fear and horror showing on their faces as they looked at one another.

High above them, a plateform stood high in the air. Below was a pool just to be safe. It was the in between that shocked them shitless. There were rings of fire, of all sizes, and cut cables with electricty sparking out their frayed ends. There were lasers pointed at several spots, automatic wepondry aimed and had eels in the pool.

"Oh! And you must wear handcuffs. Any questions?" he smiled.  
>Wally raised his hand. "Can i go change my pants? I think i just did a nasty."<br>"Dude!" Rob laughed. "Gross!"

...

"Okay, Megan. Just tip backwards and i will catch you." Kaldur held onto the rope he was going to swing with as he watched Megan. Megan looked down, her hands cuffed behind her back. Smiling weakly, she turned on her heel and closed her eyes as she tipped backwards. Once she felt herself falling, she screamed, fighting the natural urge to fly. She felt an arm around her waist and her direction changed. Her feet were on soild ground when she opened her eyes. She smiled brightly as her hands were freed.

"Artimis, Wally, your turn!" she laughed, gliding over to them. The two in question turned to one another.  
>"Not It!" they shouted in unison. 'It' being the person falling off the platform. They growled at one another, bashing their foreheads together and snariling menisoningly.<br>"Why should i put my beautiful body in a blonde's hands?"  
>"Why should i let a ginger with butterfingers try to catch me?"<br>"She'll probably mame me!"  
>"You'll drop me!"<p>

Sighing heavily, Kaldur asked. "Robin, Conner, will you two go next? They may be a while."  
>"Sure." shrugged Dick. "Guess i'll take the fall. Just don't drop me, kay?" He smiled up at Conner, his blue eyes sparkling. Conner eyed him, fighting down a knot forming in his stomach. He didn't <em>want<em> to drop him. But what if he did? Why did he care if he did? If it were Wally of Kal, he'd have thought that they could handle themeslves. But Dick? He just couldn't let it happen. And every time Dick looked up at him, with those amazing blue eyes, he felt nervous and jumpy and excited and...  
>"Supey? You okay?"<br>"Fine." He grunted and looked down at his friend and his stomach flipped. He started walking.

Robin glanced down, watching as Conner caught the rope. He turned and was given the signal to tip backwards. He took a deep breath and tipped. He felt the air whisle in his ears and he opened his eyes, seeing the ground hurtle at him. Yet, he felt no fear.

He knew Conner would always be there to catch him.

A moment later, an arm wrapped around his waist and he was swinging twoards the other platform. He smiled and laughed; he couldn't help it. But then he heard it. The breaking of a rope. He looked up, horrified. A moment later, they were plummeting twoards the ground. The air stung his eyes and he looked up at Conner.

Conner's eyes caught Dick's and saw his fear. He twisted so he held his friend tighter and closer. He twisted their bodies, avoiding the fire and lasers as they fell. He made sure his body took the impact of the water. As soon as they were submerged, he began kicking upwards to the surface. They broke and coughed as he swam them to the side. The others helped Robin out of the pool. Kal undid the handcuffs and Dick rubbed his red wrists.

"Thanks." he smiled at Conner.  
>"For what? I dropped you." he lowered his eyes shamefully.<br>"No you didn't. Your arms were around me from the second you caught me." he pulled Conner out of the water. He let go. They smiled at each other, both feeling like they were shocked but not realizing why they felt that way, and afriad to bring it up.

"NO! I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU CATCH ME!"  
>"WHO SAYS I HAVE TO CATCH YOU? ALL I HAVE TO DO IS MAKE SURE YOU COME OF <em>BREATHING<em>!"  
>"YOU WOULDN'T!"<br>"TRY ME KID MOUTH!"

"Oi vey." kal sighed and shook his head.

-X-

"I told you i'd catch you, Baywatch."  
>"YOU DROPPED ME!"<br>"Never said i'd hang on."

_Lesson 2: through thick and thin._

"Alright. In this exersize, we tell the team something awful about yourself, a darker secret if you will, and say something negitive about someone on the team, or the entire team. Then, you tip backwards off the table and we catch you, as a team. Who wants to go first?" He looked up from his clipboard.  
>"I have a question. Why make us tumble off that first platform and now this?" asked Artimis, eyeing the table skeptically.<br>"So it make you see that we'll catch you before and after, through thick and thin."  
>"You lost me." Wally sratched the back of his head.<br>"And you call me blonde."  
>"Thick being danger and thin meaning emotions. Right, Kaldur?" Robin plowed ahead, stopping the bickering.<br>"Sure."

...

"My name is Richard Grayson and i shoved a kid down a flight of stairs when i was seven becuase he kicked at my friend. I honestly thought this team was going to crash and burn." he turned on his heel and fell backwards.

He was caught by everyone on his team.

"My name is Wally West and my parents seperated when i was nine because i ran over my dad's sister with a harley. I didn't want Artimis on the team because i felt it was the League's lame attempt in trying to replace Roy." He turned around and tried to calm himself by saying in his head, _'Rob will catch me. Kal will catch me. Conner might catch me. Megan will probably catch me.'_

He was caught by everyone, including Artimis.

"My name is Megan and i sometimes forget the golden rule of no mind reading. I onder a lot if this team will make it. I mean, we're great friend and all, but we don't work well when we fight..." She closed her eyes and dropped backwards.

Everyone caught her, even Conner and Dick.

_Lesson 3: Should i drink it?_

"Alright. We are going to blindfold you and you will eat and drink whatever we give you."  
>"Uh..."Artimis has succesfully been able to avoid Megan's cooking.<br>"Sweet! I am Starving!" Wally pumped a fists with Robin.  
>"Can't wait to see what you guy'll try to gross me out with." smiled Robin, up at Conner. He didn't understand why, but...he just felt like smiling whenever he was around the clone...the clone of Clark...Clark and Bruce in bed...Dick's cheeks turned bright red.<br>"You okay?" Conner raised an eyebrow. Surely going slightly green, to normal pale, to flsuhed wasn't a sign of someone being healthy.  
>"F-Fine." <em>Why am i blushing? Why the hell am i blushing? All i saw was Clark and Bruce...that does not mean i have a thing for Conner!<em>

If Dick was fine, why was his heart racing and why wouldn't he look at him?

-X-

The team was all waiting outside the bathroom, listening to violent puking. Megan looked down at the ground, guiltily. Artimis knocked on the door.  
>"Kal? You okay in there?"<br>"I think we've done enough exersizes for today..." came a moan.  
>"Do you need anything, dude?" asked Wally, concern lacing his tone.<br>"Can you test to make sure...whatever it is Megan gave me isn't poisonous?" Robin and Conner chuckled at the responce, earning a glare for the archer.  
>"I'll call your mentor." Megan said regretfully. The sound of vomiting filled the air once again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all of your reviews! ! I'll try to keep this story going as well as it started out and ideas are always welcome!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

I, _RozBen_, do not own Young Justice, or its charaters; all rights to their proper owners. :)

This is now story, since i have gotten good reviews, but it was meant to be a one shot. Gimme your advice, ideas, and i'll try to mix them in. :)

**A/N:** Well, i couldn't let my lil bird actually kill someone. I'd be horrified. :) This may very well be the last chapter or two. I may make a sequal to this. Maybe. **Warning: Con/Rob Slash!**

* * *

><p>It was almost three days later when Kaludr returned from Atlantis. Megan was banned from the kitchen and everyone shared a good laugh, even Kal. He had to keep reassuring her that everything was fine, that he was okay, but that still didn't stop her from staying by his side and getting him everything and anything she thought would help him. It annoyed him to no end, but somehow he managed to keep a lid on his irritation.<p>

**Day 2**

_Lesson 4: Trading spaces._

"I have gotten clearance from our mentors. They are all coming in about an hour. We will train with our partner's mentor and go on seperate mission later tonight to put their training to the test." Kal paced in front of the team, looking at his ever handy clipboard. "Today's partners are Conner and Wally, Artimis and Megan. Dick and i will be paired. Any questions?"  
>"Will we be using the same materials? Or will they adjust it to our needs?" asked Robin.<br>"Since you use bataranges, i will use batarangs. Since i use water, you'll use water. No worries, they had thought ahead and have figured out some way for this to work."  
>"So, wait. <em>Megan<em> will be using _my bow_?" asked Artimis, already on edge.  
>"Yes." he looked up at her.<p>

-X-

"Your aim is still too far off. Again."  
>"But my shoulders and fingers..." Megan groaned, slumping.<br>"Hey, this wasn't my idea. I told them it takes a couple of years of practice. Again." Queen's eyes were hard as he stood ridgid, arms crossed.

"I can't do that! I'm _human_!"  
>"Just try."<br>"What part of i'm human do you _not_ get!" Artimis yelled as another crate was throw at her.

"You want me to do what?" cried an alarmed voice from several feet above.  
>"If you can't, you shouldn't be here." Batman glared down at the teen.<br>"You do realize that if i die, it is on your hands."  
>"It won't be my fault if your inadequate for this job." came a cold replie.<p>

"Come on now, gupie. AquaLad can do this with both hands tied behind his back!"  
>"He also has <em>gills<em>!" coughed Robin as he gasped for breath, having surfaced just a moment ago.  
>"Oh, did i forget to give you your breathing pill? The one that lets any human breath underwater for a period of time...?" Robin glared at his teacher and growled low in his throat as AquaMan held a small pill bottle, shaking it.<br>"Robin i demand taht you stop right this instant!"  
>"Get back here, coward!"<p>

"He can go _how_ fast?" asked Conner, blinking at the screen.  
>"The speed of sound, kid."<br>"And i have to go that fast?"  
>"If you want to dodge a bullet, yes."<br>"Aw, hell."

"He can lift_ how_ much?" Wally cried dramatically.  
>"Two hundred ton, last time i checked." Canary shrugged, looking over the machine.<br>"But...but...but...but..."  
>"Come on, lets get you hooked up."<br>"But...but...but...but..._Dude_!" he looked up at Canary, eyes big and pleading.

-X-

"I'm really sorry about your bow. I..." Megan's eyes were moist with tears.  
>"No problem. I'm sorry about getting your uncle hit with that crate." she waved it off, tinckering at the bow on the isalnd, that lay in peices.<p>

"My arms! They burn!" cried Wally dramatically, slouched on the sofa.  
>"How do you think my legs feel?" growled Supey, reclining on the armchair. They girls chuckled.<p>

"Oh, yeah? I don't see any bruised or a sprained ankels on you." laughed Kal from his seat at the edge of the couch.  
>"Sorry about that. Bats is always pushin'."<br>"No worries my friend. I am Atlantian; i heal faster than humans. I will be up and walking in a few days. Now, how did you get my King to scream _'I am a Barbie Girl! Please don't kill me Kent!'_ while dancing in a grass skirt?"  
>"A smart man never reveals his scare tatcis."<br>"Moving on." Kal said, grabbing his clipboard.

_Lesson 5: Game show._

"I will ask you questions about your team mates and you will answer. If you're right, you get points. If you're wrong, everone on the team will decide a dare you must do. Artimis, you're first. What is Megan's favorite color?"  
>"Uh...pink?"<br>"Correct."  
>"Megan, what is Artimis's favorite food?"<br>"Turkey snadwhich with lettus, tomatoe and mayo."  
>"Right."<br>"Hey, wait. Can't Megan use her mind thingie if Artimis says she can?" Wally asked.  
>"Megan. Did you?" asked Robin.<br>"...yes."  
>"Well, Kal never said we couldn't use our powers." Conner leaned forward.<br>"Its true. I never said.."  
>"Dude! No fair! They can link minds!"<br>"Fine. No powers, but we'll allow this point to pass."

"Wally, what is Conner's favorite TV show?"  
>"Uh...static?"<br>"No." Kal said, looking down at the answer in his sheet. "Its...that music channel. 583, without picture."  
>"Aw man."<p>

After some discussion, off to the side so Wally couldn't hear them, the team came back.  
>"Well?" he asked, not wanting to know because of the glints in Artimis and Dick's eyes.<br>"We've decided, that on our next mission, you must wear a female version of my uniform. Meaning skirt, heels and the whole deal." Robin said slowly, watching his reaction. Wally let out a maly wail. (Screamed like a girl.)

"Conner, what is Robin's favorite color?"  
>"Uh..." Conner thought long and hard. He had to show he knew. He wanted Dick to know he paid attention to him, like a friend should. But he never told him what his favoirte color is! He thought back to his room. It was red. His uniform had a good amount of red. He always wrote with red pen. "Red?"<br>"Yes!"

Dick was pleasently surprised. He didn't know that Conner paid attention to him. He was kinda thinking the big guy didn't really cared he exsisted. But, this also sorta surprised him. As far as he can remember, he never told Conner his favoirte color. He smiled up at the clone, fighting against the strange warmth that had spread in his chest.

A beeping noise was heard, warning the team of an upcoming League announcemnt. They all began hurrying twoards the communications room.  
>"Batman to Mount Justice."<br>"Read you loud and clear!" Robin calledas they rounded the corner. Kaldur was all the way in the back, fighting with his crutches.  
>"Everyone is there; good. I am assigning you a mission."<br>"What kind of mission, Batman? It better not be another lame one where we have to..." Wally was already complaining, remembering their one mission that ended up being a dud...  
>"The Joker escaped from Arckam." he cut in, his eyes narrowing on the screen.<br>"Again?" groaned Dick, slipping on his sunglasses.  
>"Ivy has also escaped her holding cell. They broke out within mere minutes of each other." The Batman's screen went smaller as two more images joined his on the screen. The joker was there one minute and gone the next. Ivy fought her way out of restraints and disappeared.<br>"Too close together. Bats, i don't think this is coincidence."  
>"Its not. They've been put on Zucco's payrole."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all of your reviews! ! I'll try to keep this story going as well as it started out and ideas are always welcome!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

I, _RozBen_, do not own Young Justice, or its charaters; all rights to their proper owners. :)

This is now story, since i have gotten good reviews, but it was meant to be a one shot. Gimme your advice, ideas, and i'll try to mix them in. :)

**A/N:** Part 2! Muhahahaha! So long as i get reviews, it'll keep going. **Warning: Con/Rob Slash!**

* * *

><p><em>"Too close together. Bats, i don't think this is coincidence."<em>  
><em>"Its not. They've been put on Zucco's payrole."<em>

Dick felt like all of the air had been forced out of his lungs and no matter what he did, it refused to return. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think. Ivy and Joker, the baddest of the bad, were on Zucco's payrole. His parents' murderer was still pulling strings and causing intence pain.  
>"Wait. Wait." he gasped. "Zucco and Ivy and the Joker are all in solitude. No visitors, no internet access, no nothing. How? How did he get a hold of them?" his eyes searched his mentor's face, trying to find something, anything. Maybe they had false information.<p>

"We're still not sure how. Our best guess is that he had this set up from the beginning. Meaning he wanted to meet someone on the inside." Robin's hopes went out the window as did his self control. He knew there was a catch. He knew something bad was coming. He began shaking. "Dick. Zucco thinks your secret identity ratted him out, that Richard Grayson sent Robin to pound down his door."  
>"What does that mean?" asked Conner, placing a firm hand on Robin's shaking shoulder.<br>"It means Joker and Ivy are after Dick and they won't stop until they're back behind bars." Batman's stonic voice had softened a bit, after seeing Dick's shattered face. "We will get them."  
>"But what about Bruce! They'll go after him!"<br>"The Leauge has been notified and we have put up a protection detail."  
>"I'm going home." grim determination found its way to his face.<br>"No, you're staying there." the answer was instant, and backed with a bat-glare.  
>"Bats! Please. He's my dad." Dick pleaded, gently pulling away from Conner and going up to the screen. He needed to be with him.<br>"I know, Robin. I know. But this is for your own good. Until we know their plan, or where they are, you are staying there where it's safe. That is your team's mission. The Leauge will do the rest."  
>"But-"<br>"No buts! This conversation is closed." the transmission was cut, leaving a blank screen and a shocked team.

Dick had allowed himself to be dragged from the room, feeling numb and not really sure what to think. He was set down on the couch and someone flipped the TV on. Warmth dropped onto his shoulders and he realizd dimly that someone had put a blanket on him. Music filled the air as a dark screen stared back at him.

He should have realizied that he hadn't won, that he only helped further Zucco's agenda. What's worse is the fact that Zucco had somehow managed to get word to Joker and Ivy. But, the thing that made this feel like a sucker punch to the gut, was that Zucco was, once again, after Richard Grayson. Zucco was after him. Just days after he felt freedom for the first time in nearly eight years, he was trapped in the cell, back in the darkness of his mind.

He had spent years there, thinking of every way possible to torture and kill the man who caused this agony. And he had let him go. Just like that.

What the hell had he been thinking? A man like that would never stop. He has no limits. He has drug money, drug runners, stolen goods, hired henchmen, thugs, guns, contacts and access. What had possesed him to think he, a kid, could stop a man like that? He is a kid and he now knew what was going through his mentor's head when they were trying to keep them in the corner. He sighed as his thoughts snapped back to the thoughts at hand.

Bruce. Batman. Whoever the hell he really was.

He always encouraged him, was always there. He always made him feel safe, ever since he fell into his lap. No pun intended. He had given him the gagets, the know how, the computers, the training-everything and then some. He gave him approval, something hard to earn from a man like that. And he thought he was good enough, just good enough. But, as it turns out, enough is never within reach.

He blinked when he realized that, if Zucco really had sicced Joker and Ivy in Dick Grayson, they could hurt Alfred-possibly kill him!-or find the Batcave. They'd tear the palce apart trying to find him, and unlucky lucky accidents happen all the time with criminals. What if they made the connection? They were not as easily swayed, as was his team, against the fact that Bruce wasn't Batman. They'd know Bruce is Batman and use that to their advantage. He sighed and slumped in his seat, his shoulder pulsing in slight pain.

It had almost been three weeks and it was mostly healed, thanks to alien medical attention and bed rest. He hadn't even realized that he was sitting next to Conner, as everyone else were whispering in the kitchen. He closed his eyes, holding back tears. What if Zucco took Bruce and Alfred away too? He wouldn't be able to handle it, hell he could barely handle the_ thought_ of losing them. He'd lose it.

"You okay?" whispered Conner gruffly, wanting to comfort his friend, but not sure how to.  
>"I...I'm okay." he lied, opening his eyes. His vision was slightly blurred by the tears he refused to let fall.<br>"Are you sure?" Conner's eyes lingered on his; he didn't look convinced.  
>"Okay, maybe i'm okay. But i'll be fine." he gave a smile that he knew was strained and broken.<br>"You don't have to shoulder it alone, Richard." Conner's arm wrapped around the small bird's shoulders, looking deep into his eyes. "I'm here. We're here. We'll get you through this in one, solid peice."  
>"Don't make a promise you can't keep, Conner." Dick sniffled, looking down. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.<br>"But i will keep this one. I promise."  
>"Cross your heart?" he smiled, feeling a little bit better.<br>"And hope to die." Conner gave him a shake on the shoulder, pulling away from him.

Robin blinked up at the clone, who was flipping through the channels and not paying him any mind. He hadn't known that Conner knew the saying, and wondered where he heard it. Did...did that mean something more? Were they...on solid ground? Friends, no longer just team mates?

His thoughts were interupted by a yawn. It was then that he realized that it was nearly ten. He watched the show Conner had picked. It was a popular comedy show, he just couldn't think of the name. It showed this guy holding this puppet, it was a vantriliquist act, and was talking back and fourth between himself. He was aruging with it, and the puppet kept bringing something up about a blue preious. It was pretty funny. The guy had brown hair and looked oh so pissed whenever the puppet talked. Of course his lips weren't moving.

He hadn't even notice how sleep was slowly claiming him.

Conner looked down when he felt a light weight on his side. To his surprise, it was Robin. He was sleeping soundly, curled into his side, his fingers had caught the hem of his shirt. He eased away slightly, not sure what to do. His eyes flickered to the kichen, where the others were still planning and back at the sleeping form. He leaned in and carefully wrapped his arm around the bird, who, in turn, nessled closer.

He was shocked when he felt heat rush to his face and his heart seemed to beat faster. He swallowed thickly as he felt a smile form on his face. He tried to figth it off, but it refused to leave. He turned the TV down as he gently moved the young boy away from the edge of the sofa.

He thought back to what happened earlier, how he promised to keep Robin safe and sound.  
><em>"Cross you heart?"<em>  
><em>"And hope tio die."<em>

The only way he'd make absoultly sure is if he became his body gaurd, twenty four/ seven. He also wondered why he said it. He just knew he had to, and that it was right, that it was true. But why say it? And, since he did, would Robin-Dick-view hime any different? If so, would that be good? Bad? Why should he care if Dick's opinion of him changed for the worse? But, yet, the thought of Dick hating him just made him feel sick.

He decided not to dwell on it too much, because he was beyond tired. He fell alseep, holding Dick close, ignoring the conversation behind him.

...

"I think it'd be best for everyone to get some rest." Kaldur came around the couch, to shoo Dick and Conner off to bed like he had done with the others moments before. It was already reaching midnight. But, since he didn't recieve an answer, he rounded the side and peered down. To his astonishment, Conner was laying on the couch with Dick to his side. Dick was laying in between the couch cushions and Conner, his head on the clone's chest. Conner's arm was around Dick's waist.

Smiling softly, Kal garbbed some blankets from the hallway closet and draped them over the boys.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all of your reviews! ! I'll try to keep this story going as well as it started out and ideas are always welcome!<strong>


End file.
